TRAVEL TO ITALY
by Sunako-swan
Summary: School students will travel Meiyo, with some guests and an innocent act of the past, our red may discover that the love of your life is closer than you think in the cities of Italy, contains some Lemon.
1. propositions

Well here I bring a new story about this couple. I hope you like if there are faults, since the story I wrote in Spanish ^ ^

* * *

Summer had arrived to the city of Tokyo and with it the holidays and trips to the course, students wanted Meiyo school that day came this year had been elected by absolute majority that would be a route destination cities Italian over one week.

Hi-Minamino, you will come to the trip? - Ask a guy something mysterious, her hair was black and curly something because of its short length, wearing glasses without molding or so it seemed, was one of the two best in the class and the first guy who came that school gifted, this does not made it very popular among women but did not mind in the least.

-A Hi Kaito, chances are that if - said a redheaded huge green eyes, this was the direct competitor of the previous studies concerned as most of the time it was over in the notes, and this was not a chance because very few knew that he had lived a thousand years older than the others because it was a called Youkai Kurama and silver-haired fox ears and power over all plants using them for his own benefit so His wisdom was greater and more with guy was the most popular with classmates and even when walking down the street all the girls were staring at their beauty.

- I can ask you something? - Ask Kaito

- It is clear that

- Botan could invite to come with us to the trip, there are some places available and the teacher gave permission to come some acquaintances.

- To Botan, because you ask not why you also want her to come I ask puzzled

Well I would like to know more and I am sure that if you offer it to have more confidence with it will come.

- Will tell, but I wonder if you can come and know the job you have.

- Of course ... well if you can not try it's okay to not lose anything. - Said the black-haired little disappointed.

- Do not worry this afternoon I'm meeting her and the others will tell you.

- Thanks, smiled the black-haired. - I have something I'm going to do.

- Goodbye, goodbye.

That day the class was overwhelming taking exams every other day to let other also put all the notes before leaving. When school ended the boy went to the meeting point with friends who were the only ones who knew their secret. When I still had not arrived, it had become commonplace always late especially since his friend had just Yusuke always getting into trouble.

The first person to arrive was Botan, she was a spiritual guide, his hair was blue in a ponytail, his eyes were the color of amethyst, the shirt he was wearing a black tank top accompanied by a white skirt that reached half of the leg of the girl, the rest of the legs were covered with black tights and white striped.

- Kurama Hi-smile-seems to have returned to get there first.

- Hi Botan, it is fortunate that you've reached the first, I have to ask you something, but if you can not, nothing happens.

- Of course tell me what it is

- Would you like to come to the study tour of my school? - Suddenly burst - Go to Italy for a week.

-I love it, but first I have to talk to Koenma. Though why I have proposed to me?

- Kaito asked me to do so, wants you to come with us.

- That's why ... - said was a little disappointed, you will go too?

- Clear, I have always desired to go there and this is a good opportunity.

- And you're not going to invite anyone?

- No, I have no one to offer it, could invite Yusuke or any of the others but I'm sure everyone would be scared of them.

- Clear-made to laugh.

But anyway, if I get bored you can always fly me away - the boy said earnestly.

- Of course - continued laughing but you can also go for a ride with me or something? - Nothing more to say he regretted what he had to say.

- Well ... remember that Kaito is the one that invited you and wants to know you better.

- You really want to know more, was surprised-I think he is too serious and I do not have many topics of conversation. The truth is that I would go there to see Italy and above all I want to see Venice.

- Quiet go to Venice on the first day.

- That way! - Said very excited. Both laughed

-I think what you are doing well - a guy participated black hair slicked back, was wearing the uniform of green school this was a former detective. Beside him stood a girl with short hair and brown heat was wearing his dress blue uniform.

- Hi Keiko-greeting throw her friend.

- Hi Yusuke - Kurama said. Where is Kuwabara?-Another friend with the orange hair and also had spiritual power and Yusuke helped in their work.

- Told me I had to do something, 'said Yusuke. - Certainly left with Yukina - this girl was a woman of ice with blue-green hair and was in love with her, hearing this all laughed.

- Where we - ask Botan

- Going to an ice cream parlor for a drink, if you please, proposed Keiko.

-As you please, 'said Yusuke, all made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor, once there they all chose their ice cream and soft drinks were catching up on things that had happened. The girls went to the bathroom and the kids were talking about.

- Kurama, that you were talking about earlier? - Ask former detective

-All, end of year as we go to Italy and asked him if he wanted to come.

-Pillín-elbowed said as he gave his friend.

- Make no mistake, Kaito wants to know her better and asked me to do it.

- And why has not asked directly

- I said it was because he was more confident with it.

-Is odd, since you do not like any girl to take her, you would be there alone and you know he said mischievously.

-I have no girlfriend or anything like that, the fact that it is a demon is not easy for a normal human girl. You have to Keiko is strong

- That's true, I think if you Botan that trip is more for you than anything else.

- I do not think she and I are completely different-affirm the redhead.

- I know, but remember that time we were celebrating my birthday, you two and you end up sleeping together besándoos. And you continued as if nothing had happened, I'm sure you would not have done if you would attract some of it. - Kurama did not know that answer to that. - What happens is that you have not had the chance to meet her at all.

-Maybe you're right, 'said the redhead at last.

-In the service-

Both girls were retocándose in the mirror.

-Botan, before felt like you were fine with it

- Because but still, nothing happened, he seems not to have the slightest interest in me.

-Do not think so, Yusuke and I believe that you have not yet had the opportunity to meet you as you are.

- You know invited me to go with them to Italy.

-That's wonderful, but have you told them?

- Yes, Kaito was Kurama who asked that I invite.

-Kaito is that guy with glasses?

-Yes, Kaito wants to know me better.

- Well you may need to thank that boy, has given a good opportunity to meet Kurama even cruel thing to ignore Kaito.

- Yeah but ...

- No buts-interrupted-If you are not brought forward any other girl, certainly falls under the spell of some Italian. Now we're going to think something bad has happened to us.

-Of course we will.

-Sorry it took so long-smiled

'Never mind, said Kurama

-You are very slow, 'said Yusuke

- You're an idiot, 'said Keiko annoyed now up I remembered that we have to go buy a few things, I hope you do not mind. - Pulling him.

- Wait Keiko, do not do this ... - said the boys back and at low

-Good-bye boys said goodbye as they left the door

- You do now, 'said the black-haired Keiko.

- Shut up and come with me, then I'll explain, we have also discussed this once-continuous pulling of the-now go to my house.

Kurama did not understand what had happened, had been left alone and he Botan.

- You want to go somewhere, ask the redhead.

-The truth is I have to go to a store to try on a dress.

-If you like, we offered

- No need, I will not bother you, sure you have something important to do.

- Do not worry, I have nothing to do so entertain me - got up in the meantime, we smiled.

Botan accept the company's red both were talking about various things, Kurama was interested in knowing that was wrong with the relationship between the three worlds and so they talked entertained, soon came to the store window was full of garments and accessories.

- Kurama, if not I'll understand you want to enter

- Do not worry about it, I who always accompanied my mother to buy.

- Well then you could be useful to me to help me settle on one.

- No I'm good at choosing clothes

-No matter, this dress I want for someone to notice me, and I'm sure you can tell me if you call someone's attention or not.

- Ok but not all strikes us the same things.

- I think if you advise me, anyone see me perfect.

- How should it take?

-Always have a lot of girls around you and never interested in any samples, so if I choose one that you look like you well, well ... but do not be upset.

- Quiet as I have understood, let's go.

-Of course-smiled. Both entered the store to the store clerk with youthful came to entertain.

-Oh! Miss Botan, long time no see, that these beautiful and handsome this guy is your boyfriend? I ask the clerk innocently.

-Not only a friend, who will help me, "I wish my boyfriend were really"

- And what is your name - ask the clerk

- Minamino Shuichi replied the red

-Oh! What a lovely name, smiled good bounce these are all the dresses encargaste my partner - the clerk pulled out a pile of stacked and folded clothes. I left them in the tester.

-Thank you - said the girl very happy.

- You're going to try all those dresses - asked surprised

- Clear ... - a drop fell from the head of Botan-you really going to stay until I try them all.

'Of course, I have nothing to do and I told you.

-Thank you-throw will dedicate a beautiful smile and got into the tester. Once inside not too late to go out with a brown, leather seemed very tight.

- You look divine - I think the clerk.

- ¬ ¬ "So you gonna tell me all dressed" - thought throw lie looked in the mirror, how are you?

- I think you look good-Kurama who had sat on a small sofa that had.

- But if I were at a party with many people, do you fijarías in me? - This question surprised the clerk.

Kurama said, not very sharply

- Thanks! - Exclaim-you just have to answer that question and so will end before-the peliazul went back into the tester and a few minutes later came out with another dress-What?

-No - looking her up and down while bounce was changed again approached the clerk asked the boy.

-Hey, how come you do not fijarías in it, if it looks beautiful.

- You're right but among many people I would set me and that's what I want to know, because I'm honest.

- I see, the clerk went to attend to other customers who have just entered.

Botan dress was changed again and again, Kurama could get to have twenty different dresses and even had a few goals. "Kurama too demanding" - was disappointed a little while testing another dress, which also was impressed by the redhead. After another few attempts to get to the last dress.

- This is the last, how about I ask desperate throw, when I look at the redhead was not on the small sofa, where he had been all the time, I look around the store with his eyes.

- Minamino ... - it was agreed to call him by his human name

- Not that either, tell me those dresses you have chosen the

- No, was the other clerk who chose for me.

- Get changed for nothing ...

- Ok ... - throw again went into the fitting room and sat on the lot had already been tested. And his eyes were somewhat watery.

-Throw, 'came the voice of the red-and you put on your clothes.

- Not, 'said the girl because.

-Take ... - reached into the tester, try on this

- But ...

- You do it, the girl obeyed, total had nothing to lose, and ... let your hair-that last request sounded strange.

- You can bring me a size too small, it falls to me. - Kurama ignored and took him.

After waiting a while Botan came out, his face no longer showed the smile from the start, now all was lost. The dress was pale pink was about spaghetti straps that held the rest of the dress was too tight in the area of their breasts and this one made him a beautiful luciese neckline to waist this is taking off the body being wider and giving you more flight below the first layer of fabric was something that made it look much completely covered and that moved you never see anything. Finally throw the hair had come loose as Kurama had asked and dropped it on his shoulders.

- Tell me how are you? - Ask the redhead, but this had been coaxed looking and said a word, oh my god, I'm so bad - the peliazul went to the mirror to see the face of Kurama, this will look like and was the other dresses, it is useless ...

- With this dress if I would look at you at a party full of people and dimly lit. - Smiled and approached the back of the girl and look out one of his shoulders.

- Really - still looking in the mirror.

- Really smiled sweetly - this is for you.

-Thank you - you turn and hug him, toss it felt great to be so and Kurama did not know how to react.

- We pay and we'll have to buy shoes or something to complement it.

- But we've been here almost two hours, you'll probably get bored.

-Well, but were worth it, right?

Botan again get the tester to change clothes and go out and he had done, they looked a shoe in which a shoe had to play.

- See thrown out, those will stay good as long as you might know wear those heels.

- Be clear that the lead-smiled-Botan we will enter the redhead took her hand and dragged him inside the tent.

-Hi, would forgive those size 39 shoes.

-Of course, now I look at Miss.

Botan Kurama saw so happy, was very encouraged to have gotten that dress.

-Throw, I can ask why you want to call the attention of that guy, I have curiosity.

-Well ... is that if I do not sure that another woman will do and I would not lose it.

- You are very complicated, but still think it would be better than you were yourself, if you can not, after being together, you may not be provided at the end pretending not help.

- But first and get them interested in me, and put on a dress is something innocent. No?

- Yes but I think that if indeed it is worthy of you, should be set without any dress you had to make, if not a complete idiot.

- And that tells me you, who rejects many girls a month.

-Well I'm sure they do so with good intentions but always lie, if there is something they love and I say I do not like, change your thinking. I like women who are able to think for themselves and do not always agree with what you always say or do. So you could say I'm an idiot, but surely there are others that can be themselves smiled.

- I never knew you to think like that, throw made to laugh but now tell me if you ever find that woman and decides to get pretty for you, with something you know you'll like, what would you do?

-That's different, because I am sure that I would do anything to please her, but by then we'd be dating.

- How beautiful - smiled sweetly.

- Here you have their shoes lady.

- Thanks, took the box and began to remove them.

- Really know ride with that? - The redhead looked at one shoe with great admiration.

- Of course it brings-is it off of hands and placing the two and started to walk, his steps were firm, as if he was paraded on a catwalk while returning to the seat one of his feet slipped, beforethat fell to the ground caught her red hair, while laughing.

-Well maybe I'm missing a little practice, he went to sit down and take them off and went to pay. Once out of the shoe and did not know where to go much of the store was already closed.

- You feel like going for a drink I ask Kurama.

-Clear, I am somewhat tired, I look at his portfolio-but I have no money, for another day's worth.

- Do not worry I invite you. - Replied the boy.

-But ...

-No buts, come on.

-That phrase sounds like the girl whisper

Both went to a cafe to rest your feet after all afternoon.

-Thank you very much, Kurama, is drawing a smile.

-There that I want to ask, as you are coming to Italy if you've spent a lot of money.

- No problem, pay me my vacation Koenma if gives me the clear.

They spent a while talking, later decided to go home, throw was very happy to have improved their relationship is also learned that he had no girlfriend, so even still had a chance. When he ascended to the spiritual world went straight to talk to Koenma, to order your holiday, after a while of discussion Koenma finally agreed to go away with Kurama to Italy, provided they fulfill their responsibilities before.

* * *

To be continued ...

I hope you have enjoyed and I hope your opinions ^ ^


	2. DAY 1

Here I bring another new chapter ^ ^  
I'm sorry if there are errors, the name of Botan sometimes not appear as such if so: bounce  


* * *

Spent the week in the quietest,Botan prepared and bought all those who believed he would need, Kurama and the rest of the students continued their examinations burdened as a condition of their being the trip was to approve all examinations surely was a strategy of teachers to increase the skills of students. Finally the day came under the spiritual world Botan home from red to address the two together to the airport, after all Botan not know anyone except Kaito Kurama and was a little nervous this would be the first time I went to flying in an airplane, did not understand why he was so, she must fly all the time at work. While going to the airport as Botan notice of this fact.

- Kurama I have to tell you something, paused've never ridden on an airplane and I have much fear.

-Cannot be ... - the look with the face of not being able to believe it, but then began to laugh - you fly constantly.

- I know but not the same fly in my oar on that set, also do not know anyone, removing only the two of you that I hardly Kaito treaty.

- Do not worry I'll be with you until you meet someone. - Said the redhead

-Thanks, smiled sweetly not know what to do without you.

Soon they reached the airport, not long before found their companions when the redhead at seemed all were surprised by the girl who accompanied him, Kaito was quick to greet them, the others made no mention of approaching to know.

- Hi Botan - salute the black-haired, in the end if you could come.

'If he smiled thanks for inviting

WELL-cry-one of the teachers, saw a relatively young man about 37 years old wearing sports clothes and get in deportivas.-FRONT ROW OF THIS BILL COUNTER THE CASES-when I finish that approached this throw- you must be Botan, see if here is the list-looked-you will go in the room with Kaito and Minamino since this is your friend. - the girl just nodded his head that I'm clumsy I have submitted my name is Taro. Minamino cares for this pretty girl, after saying this'm going to solve any problems they had just come. Our three friends had checked the suitcase and headed for the gate, Botan was left motionless in front of her.

- Botan let you stay here or the redhead who had come out and took her hand dragging it into the plane, sit here. - I would point out the middle seat.

- I can sit next to the window the girl replied.

- As you like, Kaito got up to let him pass to Botan, after both men looked to see who was sitting in the middle. After a few seconds Kaito gave the site to red and black-haired as he liked to be beside the hall.

They had to wait until all the passengers they have been in the plane, this resulted in even more anxiety throw things got worse when the stewardess began giving flight instructions.

- Kurama, that says I do not like the girl whisper.

-Do not worry, nothing will happen and remember one thing ... call me Minamino.

- Of course, I forgot smiled.

The plane began to move to move to the runway, the peliazul took the hand of his neighbor, Kaito watch this scene the two of them the truth is that they looked very well together and felt he would have no chance, but not lost anything by trying.

The plane began to take flight and spiritual guidance more strongly hold the hand of the red, while in the air the girl did not let the hand of the red in no time, the boy also subject who tried their best to relax as the peliazul hands of shaking a little and were sweaty and also because as you continue pressing his hand was going to break.

- Botan, calm down and try to sleep a little - I promise you whisper that you're not going to happen and I will be here Kaito all the time.

- I know, but until I get off of here will not be good.

After more or less two hours away landed at the airport, landed and went in search of his luggage turned to the professor-AND YOU HAVE CAUGHT gather ALL THE CASES I ask those present - NOW LET'S LET UP TO THE CASES A BUS Climb UP YOUR SIDE AND WE DO NOT placing ESCARGAREMOS FOR ENTERING ALL.

-As we stand on the bus, ask the redhead.

-I want to sit with Kaito said a female voice behind them. It was a girl with brown hair wearing a green T-shirt and jeans black.

- Sayaka hello, not seen you, 'said the red-this is Botan - said pointing

-Happy-they both said in unison.

- Minamino, sit down with Botan and he's your guest, suggested the girl.

- I do not care but once weigh-speaking Kaito.

- Do one thing today and I will sit with you two together Kaito and Botan meet someone else.

- Good idea, the girls responded. - Another day we can change if you want to say Sayaka-term

- That's the idea, now let us go. These were placed entirely behind the bus. Sayaka and Botan started a conversation but they did it quickly from above to prevent overheard.

- What you know Minamino and Kaito - ask the girl something curious.

- Minamino first met because we had some friends and later met Kaito

- You should feel lucky that you have invited Minamino.

- The truth is that it was Kaito who asked him to.

- Really-was surprised.

-But ... the truth is that I came to be with Minamino addition to wanting to visit Italy.

- Seriously, I was surprised-but I must confess that I came by Kaito. - Both laughed. - We must organize to Kaito I go and you take it to Minamino - laughed again so we can conquer

- I think a good idea, the two began to laugh out loud.

- And these two seem to get along - Kaito comment.

- That's good, both caught confidence quickly with others. - Said the redhead. - You can know what makes you so funny.

- Are things that you never understand women, 'said Sayaka challenging, and the girls continued laughing.

- ¬ ¬ - Kurama was perplexed. And Kaito attempt to encourage

- Do not worry, me neither Minamino I understood nothing.

After more than an hour and a half in that narrow and uncomfortable bus, picked up their bags and walked a bit to your hotel. There the teachers shared the room keys, left and things went down for dinner.The dining room was spacious, the tables were 4 to 8 people.Shortly after they finished dinner and before they go up the teacher informed them that they had two options for that night to stay at the hotel to rest or go down to the beach which was about five minutes away. All went to the room, who wanted to go down to the beach should be in the hall in about ten minutes.

- I will not go down to the beach Kaito said, I do not like too much the idea of getting into the water without seeing anything.

- I do want to throw-down 'said you will do your Kurama.

- I am sure that you accompany it Minamino is a gentleman, said Sayaka truth And why did you call Kurama?

- Is my nickname and how have you been in the room asked the redhead.

- My room is just next door I had to jump the small fence on the terrace, then you will do.

- You do not go down?

- I do not like to bathe in the sea. I'd rather stare at the stars on the terrace smiled.

-Wait a minute, if you will not lose no matter, I will try to go with the other girls or I will stay here.

- I'll go with you, confirm the redhead.

- Really do not need to ... - was interrupted by the red.

-Get changed and go, I want to go down to the sea.

- Okis smiled the girl, the case went to seek your bathing suit and entered the bathroom to change.

-And your Minamino not you change?

- Thought down to the beach before dinner so I had already changed before.

- Clear as well have fun, 'said the black-haired Sayaka took to the terrace to do him company and so know a little better.

- I am, come on, throw out a very simple dress and purple tank top.Both guys down the hall, but there was no one thought that perhaps they were gone that had arrived five minutes later. But just in case asked the receptionist who was still there, the redhead found no difficulty in talking to her, this I commented that the teacher had fallen to and for a while and as no one had turned up to the room.

-Wait, do not know you spoke Italian said surprised.

- Makai in many languages are spoken depending on the area plus my mother ever brought me to Italy trip but do not remember.

- We will bounce back to top-said sadly.

- Wait, let us, no one will know I think the vast majority will be sleeping. So come on, he suggested the redhead, who left the key to the receptionist to keep her and headed to the beach, after all had little lost looking in a straight line could be seen at the end of the street to the beach .

They arrived quickly, put the towels and deck chairs on the floor that had anchored. Both looked at each other's body secretly. Botan had loose hair, wearing a bikini for what seemed like red but something dark and down carrying a small trousers to the same function as the swimsuit. Kurama in turn wore a bathing suit coming along just above the knees was something set, the peliazul could see the boy's torso well structured. Both went to the shore and began to get slowly when the water was waist about Kurama found a gap which caused it to fall at once into the water which resulted in some big laughs thrown away, while you laugh Kurama was shifted about diving after the girl grabbed her by the waist, took a deep breath and threw back causing it to completely get wet, as revenge.

-Traitor ... - muttered as he removed his eyes water.

- That you get for laughing at others, at the end to say this made her laugh.

- Now really! - Was launched to make a aguadilla, but despite trying, he had more strength and it was always just throw you under water, this is worth ... - throw went outside to dry her eyes a little as had got in his eyes and stung.

Kurama is already tired of being in the water, sat near the shore but far enough so that water does not arrive to play. Botan saw that his friend went out, so she wrapped the towel and thought the kitsune is resfriaría to be that way, so here took the red towel and placed it on top.

- Take if you will not catch cold, 'said dedicating a smile and sat down beside her.

- Thank you - smile back.

The two boys stared at the cloudless sky that looked large number of stars was a beautiful image. Both were silent listening to the pleasant sound of the waves. The red rose suddenly to get the shirt, and was completely dry. This dress took the throw and tried to hide it even though it was freezing cold.

- Let's go, we carry an hour or more and you'll catch cold. - Suggested the redhead.

-I want to stay a while longer, said as he sat back in the sand, is the first time I see a night as beautiful as this.

-Is well ... - Kurama smiled to himself and placed sitting behind her, lending itself to his back and covering it with a towel that was somewhat larger than normal-that rascal to peliazul surprise and put a little nervous to be so close to him, Kurama notice it and take something away.

Kurama, thanks, but you can get as before he retired to one side and recogiéndoselo hair in a ponytail with one of the tires he had in his wrist so I will be more warm. - Now was Kurama who was surprised by the words of bounce but still ignored the peliazul and placed his chin over his shoulder throw which had taken his hair, arms around the waist and this with one hand the grip

- Thank you very much echoed the girl, he was very happy to be able to come to this trip since Yusuke's birthday had not been so close to him.

-That-there is no whisper in his ear most important thing is that you do not catch cold so you can make your vacation-Kurama felt good about that company, it was true that he had no opportunity to know all that well ... but this was a good opportunity and for some reason, being with her made him be at peace. After a while both got up and returned to the hotel, Kurama made him above his towel over the longer wore. When they got thrown out was the first to get a good hot shower trying to make as little noise as possible as Kaito was sleeping. When they had showered and hung the two bathing suits, they went to bed and slept as they were up early the next morning to take a small boat that would take them to Venice.

* * *

To be continued ...

I hope opinions thanks to all who have read the first chapter and continue reading it soon ^ ^ Day 2


	3. DAY 2

I bring the Day 2 of our history I hope you like.

I thank the people who have told me to upload ^ ^ me confidence in myself THANKS!

* * *

The next morning they stood on the 7 am to prepare for and by 8 down to breakfast. The boys got up quickly while skulking peliazul stayed in bed.

Botan-up or you stay without breakfast, call the red

- I said stretching, the first that had nothing more awakening was the redhead's bare torso, began fantasizing about every morning to see the rest of your life that fabulous body while bringing breakfast in bed and gave him a good morning kiss. Last night could not appreciate it as well as now-Where is Kaito?

- That is showering

- And now where I change? - Look at the beach towels that had used the night before and do not look takes hold it.

-Do not worry and change your tire faster than I arms.

-Do not tell me you get tired of something as simple as that, while you may be fighting for more than half an hour away.

- But not the same

-Clear ... - ironically said so just hold in the fight right? - Colors that line the red bag, which I did not know that answer.

-Not talk nonsense, hold a towel cause I do not no fun if I get bored and get tired before.

- Not make excuses, 'said defiantly peliazul

-Perhaps you want me to show-continuous rivalry.

-Of course he said quietly while sticking his head above the towel - towel holds the highest.

-Of course-wrapped in the towel and tie it using one of its plants.

- But you do piece of useless, while trying to free-not funny Kurama let go - the redhead laughed nonstop, the peliazul was angry and threw himself on it, it could not react in time and both fell to the ground bounce on him staying , the coiled silver loosened so that the girl could halt the slide.

Botan stay on the redhead sat on the boy's hips to check it was okay, throw that day wearing a dark colored skirt with a long flight and a red tank top, the boy was incorporated with the hand on the head.

- Are you all right? - Asked the girl concerned

- Do not worry is just a bump

-Let me look in case and I'll curare - the girl ran her hands through the ears of the red to the bump that was in the back, this caused the surprise of the boy who could not help it suffered a small erection, throw could feel it and blushed and could not help it.

-Kurama ... this is ...

- Your fault for touching near a sensitive area.

-And what that area, so I will not touch you there.

-My ... my ears - to hear this fact throw out laughing.

-Are like a little dog laughed endlessly-you like to be scratched behind the ear

- Not funny ¬ ¬.

-I will lift if there is someone going to look like what is not.

- No-stopped her wait a second or it will be still worse.

- But ... - throw was a little uncomfortable but he liked to see that image Kurama was lying under it covering his face with his arms, looked extremely sexy without his shirt and so had a mad desire to kiss him, but dared not do . A few minutes later the redhead asked to get up and throw this Kurama did so and made him promise not to tell anyone about what had happened. Kaito came out of the shower a few minutes later and after dressing the three went down to breakfast. They took their time about it and then prepare for the next day all went down to the bus that would take the little boat that took them to Venice. Soon all the way to reach Venice became quite short for the landscape that could be seen. Upon arrival the teacher gave several indications of them was that they could go wherever they wanted but about 8 o'clock in the afternoon should return to port back to the hotel. All groups were marching and they soon left alone all four. Botan and Sayaka have a plan each would take a boy to be alone.

- Bounce a problem ... Kaito wants to go with you. - Sayaka whisper.

- Do not worry I'll fix it - I can Kaito smiled at him a moment to talk to you - ask Botan.

-Of course you need-both went to a separate side.

-Kaito we've been together one day but I want to say something and hope it will not be mad at me. I would not like were to waste time trying something with me and go with Sayaka I'm sure she will be something important in your life.

- How did you know ...

- Well I realize many things and not want to hurt you, thinking you have a chance, being that I love another person so I wanted to tell you now.

- Thanks, I'm glad you're so clear to me but I think we already knew for some time, I can know who it is.

- Sorry would rather keep it a secret.

- Is Minamino, right?

- So you tell?

- A little, but I'm sure he has not realized it, because no woman had been so indirect as you - discreetly river but if you want to do so I will not say anything, but be is that he never gives account because it is sometimes quite slow when it comes to women.

Thank you very much, smiled happily, I hope we know better but as friends and not hate me for that.

- I can not force you to fall in love with me, it's hard to compete against him. Friends, extended his hand.

-Friends ^ ^ - when they hit their hands both went to the couple that looked puzzled. Upon arrival you gino throw an eye on this invite Sayaka and Kaito to go to a nearby church. It decided to accept and both left and left alone Botan and Kurama.

- Sayaka loves him - I say Botan - are best left alone to Kaito can realize the woman next to him.

- What did you say to Kaito? - Asked the redhead.

-The truth that did not interest me that there was another person.

- And who is that person?

- I will not say who is smiled sweetly we'll see something you think

-Of course we go around the red-Indian pointing to a path leading to the city center.

Did not walk a lot and found a square in which stood a great palace which blue flowers hung a beautiful large balcony, was also looked blue and beautiful, became fascinated admiring that balcony.

-Are beautiful-bounce began to take pictures-¿Kurama flowers are these?

- I do not know - began to look in all directions.

- Master your vegetables and do not know-ask-and be surprised to know that you-Kurama approached the wall of the palace, hanging plants began to grow until the red hair reach them. He took a flower and brought back to its original state. He approached the peliazul and gave.

- To dominate the plant does not mean that all I remember, I only remember the most useful are smiled, bounce stayed that action surprised the redhead, was definitely a single man should try to do everything possible to conquer it.

- Thanks, smiled "I would like to thank you so much differently" - thought to herself, I owe you many already - smiled.

-Going to continue, you think

-If, raised his hand pointing to the next street.

After being found loitering for a while with another group of peers, these offered to go with them, Botan started getting familiar with a few girls but Sayaka fell better than all of them and also spoke with several children, with whom he seemed to well, a girl approached both Kurama and seemed much amused, the group left behind that couple.

-Look at them they either are these two - one of the boys said.

- As noted they were together, sometimes envy - said another.

-Wait, I did not know anything about this, intervened Botan.

- Do not you know?

- No, I do not think I have such confidence to tell me that, 'said sadly.

-Do not worry we will explain it all. - Began to tell the whole story seems to be that Kurama had accepted it because it seemed different from the others. In the words of the girls thought they had accepted it for something like that could be about the same. Maybe it was logical that he could not be entirely because he could not be discovered as it was Kitsune.

After a while walking around and riding a gondola for a while, went to eat at lunch Kurama's ex kept talking to him and every time I tried to throw Coming round the other stood between them and this provoked jealousy in bounce terrible, second bounce saw the redhead surrounded by her partner and the fact that your ex will not let him talk to her bothered him much but as much as I try not get much closer to the peliazul.

Both had a good day with the group since he had to throw all kinds of gossip and stories that had lived conociesen leaving them a little more. Botan was happy to start meeting people who engage in the journey. All day bag toss millions of photos with his new friends but would have liked to be somewhere alone with Kurama. Finally the 8 were come could say they had seen the largest town so headed to the port while waiting began a terrible summer storm, the teacher had warned them and almost all had something to cover her, yet throw cold had not had been a good idea to choose a skirt. Sayaka appeared and offered him some clothes so as not to cool as it was to spare but do not accept this, Kurama also wanted to leave something but it was but a sweatshirt because some fat and whether it would stay off his half-naked. After half an hour of waiting I get the little boat and took them back to catch the bus back to the hotel, when there came a cloud there was not even half, everyone was hungry and went to dinner quickly. The teachers got a PR nearby would make a good offer them to enter a nightclub and so all the kids were entertained. On that occasion he was thrown out and who were not Kurama, Kaito did not want to go but half Sayaka forced him to be. Finally they all left and the hotel was silent.

- Botan put on more clothes, but you'll catch cold more and be a nuisance.

- Kurama, because you're out, you could have gone with them, that girl you were talking this morning I really wanted to go with you.

- I promised to take care of you Koenma and that's what I'll do you like it or not. Besides ... the clubs are not my thing, I'm here with you best - throw at these words he turned the boy and pulled the blanket up to his neck, drew a big smile on his face and the words without knowing account fell asleep.

The kitsune no response to his partner came and discovered that he had slept looked so happy, he looked like a little girl by the way acurrucase in bed. Kurama touched his forehead to make sure they had a fever, bounce to feel a hand began to murmur something that was almost impossible to understand. - By ... why do not you look at me ... I wish I were with you now, these words caused the red had moved out of the girl as to a good night out to the terrace, where there was going to throw the mobile began to vibrate, the redhead took it quickly and went to the terrace.

-Hi, Keiko - salute the redhead.

-Hi who are you and what you do with the motive of my friend

-I'm Kurama, bounce was not well and is now sleeping.

- Ah Kurama, and thought that something bad had happened, or else cuídamela really.

- No need to worry about my care.

- What's it going there?

-Well, we are left alone in the hotel. Keiko Botan you are friends, right? You know who the person likes

-You asked for.

- That person is dreaming and crying because she is not near, I asked but will not tell me who he is.

- Kurama sorry but I promised not to tell anyone his name and not betray your trust. Although ... I can know what is this sudden interest.

- It's nothing special ... only because - was interrupted by Keiko.

- Kurama not you like it? - There was silence - if you like - the voice was very euphoric.

- Listen, do not tell anyone if you do betray my confidence because I consider you my friend. No?

-Clear ... - no longer sounded so euphoric, why do not you say anything, you have nothing to lose.

- I have no course I like it but I have fear of being rejected.

- Do not talk nonsense, any woman would fall putty in your hands just with that one eye guiñases.

- Do not overdo

- And I can ask since when do you like?

- Can not be before Yusuke's birthday, I began to realize that he could out of my head.

- How nice! Kurama But you do not worry about what you heard and you can take this week to be alone, when you return here you may lose the opportunity.

- Good but ... - a blanket covered it bounce back, you were not sleeping.

- Yes but I wanted to go to the bathroom, throw hand look at the redhead can tell you do to my phone.

- Called Keiko and as you were sleeping ... taking talk to her but falls into the room when Kurama gave the phone to throw away this was observed that was 20 minutes talking to her.

- Hi Keiko, I am glad to call me

- How's everything with Kurama?

-Well ... - I look at the roof and decided to get into the bathroom, I think it has advanced a little, is so cute.

-Account, account.

-Is a long story.

- No matter - bounce began to relate what happened on the plane and then that momentazo on the beach.

- Exclaimed how pretty. - You could have said.

- I was afraid, I was so comfortable and did not want to be spoiled.

- Sure there are other opportunities most important thing is do not give up.

- I will not surrender, he paused and remembered something this morning, something happened.

- In question

- Kurama promised him not to tell anyone so you better not find out that I have told you.

-Of course I will not tell anyone.

- This morning and could not move in the bathroom I have asked Kurama sujetase entangling the towel and do not know how I ended up on him when I went to heal the bump, I have spent my hands by the ears, which appear to be the most delicate, like those of a cat purring if you scratch behind the ears, well ... you can imagine what happened.

- I can not believe it, bounce it is a clear indication that you attract a bit and that is why we have had that reaction.

- The strangest thing is that I had to wait you know q to return to normal on it.

- Why?

-I do not know, I said it would be worse.

- Maybe more than embarrass you see that, you can feel her.Perhaps if you had moved it'd caused a major problem that had no turning back. Anyway that you should ask him.

- But since I promised to not talk about it and seemed very embarrassed.

- I think so she has feelings for you, just watch the reaction if someone touches you check out there about whether it is the same.Think one thing when someone blows on the neck or touches you you do not feel anything right? And tell me you felt when you had the breath of Kurama in it?

- I miss that little to lose my sanity

- Maybe it happens the same and be alone with you.

- I had not seen that.

-I have great doubt Botan

- What is?

- How big did you feel the virtue of Kurama?

-E-uh ... how do you think - was interrupted

- Do not play dumb and tell me

- I go to sleep

-Wait, Pi, Pi, Pi

- That Keiko is going head-"now that I think is very well equipped ..." at the end to think of this shook his head to take off that idea. Again left the bathroom and found that Kurama was on the terrace. This came out to see if he was asleep so we can find an explanation and try to confirm what Keiko had hinted.

- Kurama I ask you something, I take an empty chair and sat in front of the red.

Dimethyl di could not understand that reaction.

- As of this morning, you know ... you happen very often.

-Not that we had agreed not talk about it.

- Because but ... I have curiosity.

-Poof - the redhead snorted not usually happen, in fact this is the first time I passed.

- The first time ...

- If, at least with my body

- I'd like to spend my hands like this morning

- Po-poque? Did you let me go wrong for some reason.

-If - look for any excuse, throw all those I did aguadillas

- You have to learn to lose, said as she laughed and rose from his chair to bed I go back inside before you catch a cold more.

- Know how to lose ... I will not give up so easily made to look like throw your paddle and hit the boy knocking him time to upload it to bed and see what he wanted.

The girl was placed on the boy and his hands again step in the same place but this time no reaction after he was "asleep" proved otherwise, approached his lips to the redhead's neck and kissed him, but there was no no reaction, even she could not believe what I was doing. Finally gave up but first wanted to feel again those fleshy lips that kissed not long ago, maybe this would be the last time you kiss so the kiss over and over again, afraid to wake up or to return Kaito , I cover the redhead and went to sleep. His vengeance was accomplished.

* * *

To be continued ... ^ ^

My intetncion is climbing every day a chapter but I think it's a bit complicated = S so that I'll upload in my ratillos free =)

BSS! and to another. Muack!


	4. DAY 3

Here I bring the day 3 of the couple ^ ^

* * *

When Kurama awoke the next morning, could not remember how I got to bed any of his companions had awakened yet, so he decided to take a shower because it was an hour or so to have to prepare again. Prepare your clothes clean and got into the shower there was some fun in the water trying to remember what had happened a sensation through his body and ran her hand through the neck, it seemed that the area had greater intensity, when he left the showerdressed and began to dry your hair to look in the mirror and I see a little nipple on her neck "as it has come here" - he wondered, thought out talking to Botan leaving luckily both were raised after the good morning Botan be quickly entered the bathroom to shower and so were left alone.

-Botan - said Kaito trying to stop it.

- Why act this way? - Ask Kurama

-Something he would do last night - said Kaito.

I do not remember anything.

After a while throw out of the shower and quickly entered the bathroom Kaito because if they would give him time to gather his things before leaving for his new hotel.

- I did last night - wonder softly did not listen to Kaito.

-I ... what a shame you had painted his face, but you did not ducharas. - Said sadly.

- What have you painted your face? - Said confused

- Have not you noticed? - Said something annoying - that hurts.

- No-seriously said - I meant it - hair pulled away and told to see the pacifier.

- Eh ... - I did not know how to react "I may drop ..." - you-you know you've done, you've struck a blow in your sleep.

- Do not deceive me, approached her - the last thing I remember is talking to you.

- Ok ... you can hit the head and ... - was interrupted

- You took advantage of me ... finish the sentence of his companion.

- Do not talk nonsense! - Said angrily "caught me, I do" - it just paint the face and went to sleep.

- Was Kaito then?

- Possible - made to laugh - maybe it was something you did for Venice with that girl and has appeared to you now.

- This girl just a friend, as you think - is stopped as Botan folded his arms as if to say that you do not believe or you - you already have told you?

- Of course, was the first thing they told me that girl is the envy of all.Come, said he'll cover you earnestly not to see you-did the hint of putting his hand there.

-No ... - walked away - let me I'll cover me.

- Do what you want, I throw a bottle of makeup and started to close the bags "may only appear to be nervous when you touch me" - he thought Kurama Why did you accept to go out with that girl?

- I thought it would be different from the others, but it seems I'm wrong.

- How many relationships have you had?

- A couple, but never reached anywhere and you?

- I ... - got nervous.

- I have told you, now your turn

-Well, the truth is that no-ashamed.

- Botan, would you like ... - was interrupted by the knocking on the door facing the teacher.

- HURRY ON DOWN TO BREAKFAST - said the teacher.

- And we - Botan said - you said, you turn to Kurama.

- It does not matter, turn and continue collecting her things "that teacher look that can be wrong"

After collecting all went down to breakfast and y the teacher gave them the plans for the day.

- GOOD GUYS NOW LET'S GO TO PISA AND THERE spend all day, when we see WE GO TO THIS HOTEL, SO NOW THE CASES TERMINAD and charge.

Once the bags were loaded the bus started, Kaito and Sayaka were put together and like the rest of the bus fell asleep as they had run down, luck was that the trip to Pisa would be long. That bus was the most uncomfortable and throw the world was tired of being there tight. So I saw something red was lying leaning on the window of the bus.

- Kurama, do me a favor.

- Do not know if I should not want to tell me because I did.

- Let me lean on you? I am very uncomfortable, please.

- Ok ... - was an opportunity to be around. - As you do.

- You let me, smiled and began to give indications and just going right, bounce was resting on the chest of the red but this is slipping a bit, but I fix Kitsune quickly, his arms encircled the waist of the girl holding it.

- Are you comfortable?

- Yes - smiled - annoying if you let me know.

-I'm okay if you fall, of course. - The guy in the peliazul raising it and squeezing it to him putting his chin on the hair of peliazul and breathing the sweet smell of strawberries that gave off. Both were living at home and, best of all is that nobody would bother. Botan took the hands of the red and stroked with dissimulation.

When they arrived at Pisa saw a couple of hours most important of the city, went with the group which prevented utterance including at lunchtime was able to have a little conversation seemed that nobody had realized that was the nipple.

It was a most relaxed day on the 6 pm had to leave because even they had some time to the hotel where they were going to dinner and sleep.

When they arrived, after missing the bus driver, the first problem we found was a grand staircase all hoped that her room was in one of the first floor.

In the case of the three friends was on the second floor, the two boys soon went up the luggage, Botan to attempt it because I reject the help of his two friends, when I was on the first floor could not throw more than one colleagues who had already offered up their things and Botan had to accept because otherwise never come.After reaching room Botan offered to go with them after dinner as it held a small party, the peliazul accept the invitation because he liked the idea of meeting more people. After dinner he informed Botan Kurama, who was the only one who was in the room, he was leaving and would return later. The redhead was limited to giving the keys to enter when they wanted, it took them and left.

Kurama was left all alone in the room which was not very large but had a large balcony that could go to distract a while, but getting out was even worse because in the upper room were his companions and looked like it went great, almost all had been invited but him, the truth is I did not mind not invitasen without them would not have the slightest chance to flirt with any girl. While he was in his thoughts of red cell phone rang.

- Who is it? - The red-haired wonder, since the number was unknown.

- I am Keiko

-As you got my number

- I asked to Yusuke

- Clear-river.

- What was your relationship with Botan?

- For there is, from when you are interested in that topic.

- Want to help my friend, I also believe that serious a good influence for her.

- Just for that?

- I have my reasons

- Do not you tell me the right?

- No, but tell me what happened.

- We have come together with a group and is more talk alone, plus there are some who seem to have laid eyes on it.

- That you should not allow

- And want to do, to kill all who approach her.

- Not that, but ...

-But ... - I hope the answer to the girl I heard a little tired, I go to sleep, another day we talked.

- As you like, good night, both hung

Kurama went to bed and soon fell asleep, late at night I go trying to throw the least possible noise, or so she thought.

- Throw, stop making so much noise, you can not be more discreet

Kurama-river-hi-no-no, 'said I wanted to wake up in a strange voice and staggering.

- Botan, are you drunk?

- Perhaps, where this Kaito

- With Sayaka has left has "talking" taking advantage of her two companions had gone to another room.

- That makes me envy the peliazul said, that idiot would notice I'd be well with him and ... - began to undress me, these thoughts are causing hot flashes.

- Stop talking nonsense and change your - said getting up.

- Change me, I throw your pajamas and raise my arms.

- If there is no alternative ... - Kurama only shift the action to be undressing Kurama felt like to lose their ethics and take advantage of it, but to never forgive it, when I remove her shirt her breasts were covered with a beautiful bra temptation he could and quickly put his pajama shirt, the harder they were wearing shorts when he saw them off the underwear she was wearing was a tiny thong matching bra, then Kurama is excited much as you would have that time were not so, but they were in a time of leisure and pleasure between the two. After having changed bounce is lie in bed the redhead.

- Back to your bed

- I will not, come take a stand-sexy-and I will not be alone and are you company all night, my dear little fox.

- These raving-Kurama was very surprised by these three last words.

-If you had told me you were going to be alone in the room, I had left. - As he said it was approaching the red and when I had to throw hand causing him shut up in bed, I take advantage of bounce and tumble beside him, hugging.

- You're quite how I would not mind sleeping and always-even achispadilla peliazul continued sending him hints.

- Botan, sleep

- You know why I came back, got up to look into his eyes

- No, why?

- Because they were playing the same game we play you and I Yusuke's birthday ... and then I remembered that it was the first time and I was afraid my lack of experience.

- Bone if you had experience you had been

- I do not know, maybe if I had experience would have started laughing boyfriend alone.

- That you are happy, accompanied her with laughter.

- Or you would experience if ... - Botan decided something maybe I should not do it but I could always look like a drunk and blame the alcohol.

- If ... - Kurama looked at her waiting for the continuation of the sentence, the expression of his eyes had changed, without explanation, the peliazul kissed him placing his hand on the right cheek, Botan not seem to want just a peak but began to be a passionate kiss, Kurama did not want to take advantage of it but he wanted to relive that moment and let go at the moment, if she wanted something more would stop but a kiss was too innocent.Botan had succeeded, so to avoid giving explanations and go to bed with that feeling, pretended to sleep.

The kitsune could not believe she had kissed maybe I should rethink confess her feelings but something happened on his head was that maybe the spirit was what made him do so, this was not the first time you kissed but the other it was he who launched truth was that both had taken a little like his friends, but ... Kurama decided to think a while and stared at the girl who slept embraced with a beautiful smile he had never slept together and was a good feeling, feeling the warmth of his body and although indirectly to caress any area of the skin of the girl.

Botan for his part liked to feel the redhead's chest breathing and heat, it was wonderful, I would have to find another way to be closer to him. She thought that if after Kurama did not react like this was true it was a complete moron to realize indirect girl. Throw hands caressed his chest and occasionally red rose to the neck and shoulder red.

* * *

To be continued ...

I hope you liked it =) another day, but this was not very long but ...

and again I thank the people who read ^ ^


	5. DAY 4

hope you like

* * *

The next morning both were embraced, Botan began to move slowly and noticing that there was someone beside her eyes slowly opened. "Kurama ..." thought "I do not remember what happened yesterday, and I have a headache" dump took his phone to call Keiko and locked herself in the bathroom.

'Yes,' sleepy voice

- Keiko may pass something Kurama yesterday and do not remember.

- Explain that to me - the voice seemed more awake, this began to relate what had happened, at least I remembered, moreover Keiko was eager redheaded call to inquire.

- Do not worry botan ... I'm sure he is an honest person and would not take advantage of you, anyway you can always ask.

- Are you crazy, if you think something happened tell me?

- But I'm sure he'll tell you nothing happened.

- Okay I will ask ... but hope I have not screwed

-Do not be nervous, if you are alone now takes to ask and plead.

- I will not say anything yet

- You know you only have a few days, if you do not tell, the possibilities are reduced and have no answer, I will continue sleeping, takes this situation, remember what you told me as I abandonabais with Yusuke during fighting in the country Fairy.

- Right ... party uses as much as possible - the blue haired goodbye and hung up. He then left the bathroom, the kitsune was desperezando in bed, looked at the guy and throw it up the courage to ask, but this is progress.

- Do not worry, nothing happened. - Got up from the bed into the bathroom

-Then ...

- You insisted on sleeping with me and take advantage of me and laughed

- Take advantage of you? - "Q-that's what I did"

- Do not you remember?

- No ... tell me what has happened

- You kissed me now I know why-the face turned white bluenette

- How you want to remember because if I did not even remember doing it, the question is why not stop me.

-I could not stop teasing-Botan-because you were on me.

- Okay I'll believe you but ... if you really did want to remember how it felt - When Kurama was at his height was on him and kiss him, Kurama repeated what had happened that night, the blue-haired one was surprised that he remembered not great kiss, he cursed and same. neither want it to end, the girl's hands were attached to the neck and hair of the redhead and the rodeo at the waist joining it more against him. None resisted, Botan hoped the redhead refuses to do so or to slow down soon, no one would bother the two were left up in the moment, did not know where I could finish that, botan gradually pushing the redhead into bed , The boy sat in it and dump on the boy's legs. The blue-haired redhead stroking back and this got his hands under that shirt. That moment was magical, now were aware of what was happening but both continued to see where it could go. The redhead's phone started ringing This caused asustasen ashamed and had gone from being next to the bathroom to sit on the bed and throw on the redhead.

- Pick up the phone, it is still early and wake-ordered all the girl as she stood somewhat angry "that fit this damn thing"

- Who is? - Reply

- Hello boy! How's everything?

- Hi mom, so good, how are you.

- I'm fine, I found Maya's mother and told me that his daughter is in Italy and I think coincidís in one of the hotels in Rome.

- It is possible, we were told at the last hotel be held a party with other guests. if I see the greets, but not if the acknowledge-these last words caused by a blow Botan

- Be careful and take care, bye-said goodbye and hung up mother.

- Who does not recognize? - Asked curiously throw - another girlfriend of yours?

-Is a childhood friend, and for years I have not seen said something annoying, as could be that after being so the two together, as it could imply that girlfriend had ... - do you care?

- Because I was going to matter, was just curious, I'm taking a shower to see her a bit overcast and I hope I get over the headache.

- As you like ... - the boy lie in bed flopping.

Botan was in the bathroom preparing to shower, once stood in the water began to fall on his body, his hands dropped to his waist and hugged herself. Tears began to emerge from his eyes "I'm an idiot, all I'm getting with this is making me more harm." While the redhead was thinking about what happened "That is my mother timely ... Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but the truth is that I wanted to remember so do not have to mean anything" was tired of mulling over the same thing all the time, was also angry at the interruption of his mother the next time before sleeping it off, to not pay for Botan anger sped off to breakfast, where he met with some friends and was habalndo with them.

Botan was willing to talk seriously with kitsune but this was not. was prepared and came down to breakfast when coming through the door, Kurama went without saying a word and it continued up to Florence where they would spend the day. Flights to lose all went to the main square and there the teacher explained some things about the myths related sculptures that were there.

- Why do not you wait for me for breakfast the bluenette whisper tired of not receiving a word from the red since.

- Believe me, you better stay away from me for a while - Kurama whispered and went off to the other side

- Kurama ... - "I understand nothing," he thought.

on that day had nothing to do Kurama did not want to be near Botan, was somewhat annoyed by the attitude of bounce that had reacted well, "because ... by playing well with me, just hurts" those thoughts so angry and yet how sad. after him to explain the origin of the statues, went to the gallery where was the David of Michelangelo, Kurama spend the day with his former girlfriend, all admired the great sculpture the vast majority of people who were there began to draw it. after that went to a small room with numerous sculptures, between making the tail and see the exhibition they spent much of the morning, when they went out to look for a place to eat after eating a piece of pizza in a small pizzeria, to five p.m. venus came to see where aside from that great work, great paintings admired. Kurama although the one you loved was admiring Venus and stayed a while. Finally left the exhibition and came to see the beautiful bridge over the river, at the bridge had shops, although they were somewhat expensive. and about 8 in the evening back to the hotel for dinner, the next day he would go to Rome.

That night was who left Kurama, Botan was concerned because he had not returned and it was too late, the redhead with Botan not want to be alone in the room, was hurt by the games between the two. the redhead entered the room trying to make as little noise as possible, once inside saw Botan was in sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, it's up and tucked into bed then change clothes and went out to the terrace after a while they went to bed. botan soon woke tucked into bed and Kurama had returned. was angry with him for that behavior.

-Botan you do ... - said while awake.

- Like I do, tell me where you've been so late, 'I say

- None of your business, 'said angry

- I was worried about you, you idiot

- Nobody asked you to do it-Kurama turned and headed for the door.

- Where are you now-stopped him and pulled his arm away from the door

- Leave me alone, I'm going to sleep in another room or another site-replied

- By suddenly run away from me - he said with a tone of anger and sadness.

- I have no desire to discuss, nor want to say anything that I may regret later so leave me alone.

- Kurama not understand anything ... you're usually not well - hang my head, began to mourn and got into bed and pulled completely.

- "Dump ..." - came over to the bed where the girl was not cry, did not want to forgive me ...

- Kurama said as was uncovered a little-I get it, I guess we all have bad days, but you have no right to annoy the other day.

- You're right, but sometimes I'm like, I like being alone and away from the people I care about, whether my family or friends to leave no wounded. Sorry maybe I should have warned before, I do not want us to get ill

- Okay I forgive you but in return you do something for compersarme full-rose

- In question asked in surprise by the rapid change of attitude.

-Take off your shirt and let me sleep with you.

- Sleep with you but do not understand why I have to remove the shirt.

- It's okay not take it off, but I think it's too hot, however much they try to hide it.

- ¬ ¬ okay take it off because I can not take any more, in my house I sleep without pajamas and it's hard to get used.

- ^ ^ - Both boys were put to bed, and soon fell asleep. Botan despite having discovered something had gone wrong over the redhead, that day was something strange as they went from almost hating desired. Kurama was very comfortable to be well and began to think that both Botan cared what he did or who he was, perhaps would be jealous "that's impossible" - he thought.

The night passed and soon reach the new morning.

* * *

continue ... I've seen this cap a little loose for my taste but I had a problem with the places where they were to go ^ ^

thanks for the comments.

BSs


	6. DAY 5

new cap Day 5

* * *

This was already the fifth day and Kurama's relationship and sometimes throw staggered but neither is going to give up that morning they got up a little later went to breakfast and rode the bus to go to Rome , the last hotel where they would be his last days, before catching the plane that would take them home. Kurama seemed in a good mood again, nothing came up to apologize. During the bus ride Kurama fell asleep again because I was extremely tired. Once they reached the outskirts of Rome left their bags at the hotel and took them to the center where the leave do as they pleased, but before they would all together to see the Trevi Fountain and there each with a map he left to see what he wanted, botan remained in the Trevi Fountain a while the rest of his teammates had left, but the redhead was staying with her.

- What are you doing? - Wonder.

- Silent a little, said as he turned his back to the source and tightly closed eyes and realized his wish "I want Kurama is always by my side and I love" I throw your money - you know say that meets your desires and I will not to lose that opportunity.

- You think so? - Smiled we think there is the Pantheon, and then we go to the coliseum.

- Okay, I smile and started walking toward it.

- Botan, I wish you asked I ask as they went.

- If I tell you not also be met ...

- Well ... - repeated it to continue.

- Nothing, no matter just me.

As they walked a couple of guys who had never met approached the bluenette. This was observed by the kitsune who was a little behind her.

- Hi handsome, come and invite you something to eat.

- No thanks ... - answered

- We'll have fun and you'll see-emphasized. And one of them grabbed her from behind.

- Release me said something annoying but as much as loose attempt failed.

- You better let go of my friend 'said the redhead.

- And who do you think you are, one of them replied.

- That you do not mind, so drop it. - Said as he grabbed the hand pulling.

- Thanks Kurama smiled when he was free-not far from my-whisper. And both started walking ignoring the two boys. They decided to follow them and try to take the girl with them.

- Botan we are following the two-mutter - Take my hand

- How do you know if there are so many people-did as he said and grabbed his hand as if it were a couple.

- ^ ^ - The redhead grabbed it and continued walking. And do not take long to reach the Pantheon once there came in and gave a tour inside both were holding hands.

- Kurama, I have to go to the bathroom, going to that bar a moment. - Pointed in front of them and began to pull it.

- We said then, as he was dragged by the blue-haired.

They went inside the bar, Kurama stood in the doorway of the service of women since those two guys even seemed interested in Botan.

- A redhead, let us go

- Is the ladies room, you can not enter.

-Do not interfere more or you will face me.

- Do not I have no fear, so let alone my girlfriend-botan hear these words that was inside "says I'm his girlfriend" bounce was still surprised.

- You do not believe that neither you, posh boy. - These words annoyed the redhead who was willing to beat, but the door suddenly opened.

- I'm going love - said as he opened the door and ignoring the two boys and kissed him tenderly. This surprised the redhead. - Let's go. - Again ignored the children and left the two are no longer followed. - Thanks for worrying about me.

- Do not mention it but ... - was interrupted.

- I heard you when you told them you were my boyfriend just smiled I followed what you said, wait - I stopped and ran her fingers over the lips of red-wearing lip gloss all over your face - smiled.

- Thanks - they both looked at each other - that's wrong.

- Nothing is that close you eyes look very pretty-the blue haired boy said he had no word to say. Just kept walking.

When they reached the arena, there was a huge queue to enter so I decided to leave it for another day and came to see the Roman Forum that was 5 minutes or less from there, after a stroll through the ruins, went to eat passed or some time resting and eating after paying the bill left to see the rest of Rome, soon found a group of peers and their teachers in one of the largest squares in the city, so I decided to join them. Since about 8 pm back to the hotel and went to dinner there they met another group of students. Upon arrival a girl with brown hair, thin high of skinny jeans and a tank top.

- Hello Minamino - left the girl.

- Maya smiled as time-I'll introduce you to ... - when turned Botan was gone. - Which has gotten, well if you find the present.

- Let's take a walk around here and talk-suggested

- I'm very tired, going to my room to be alone.

- As you know that, you no mates

- Because we are three, one is with his "girlfriend" and the girl you would present no room keys because I have.

- Ok, we then.

They walked into the room and there were a good time talking. Botan, back after being in another room with some new friends. Before knocking could hear the conversation between the two.

- Minamino, tell me the truth, are you in love with that girl I have named before?

- It makes you think that.

- You note, remember that I know you too.

- They really smiled nervously note

- Well my love, I have to go back to my room for our party tomorrow will be a long day, said as he rose from the bed has certainly put good-looking for the party tomorrow.

- Do not worry, rest well, when botan heard this he thought it was a good time to call to him but to his surprise open the received Maya

- Hello, you must be bouncing He looked up and down my name is Maya smiled see you tomorrow at the party and we know more, he suggested to the blue-haired. - Until tomorrow my love turned to Kurama and left.

- It seems like you get along very well, 'said bothers the time he entered the room and went in search of his suitcase pajamas, while the redhead could see a bag that was familiar, when it went into the bathroom to change the redhead I look in the trunk of Botan, turned out to be the dress she had bought with him that day and that she looked like a goddess.

- Botan, home to the guy you like - said from the bed without looking

- Because you ask me, that's not your business, and said casually that you're in love girl, the redhead was left blank for that question. - Where did you get something.

- I heard you ask your friend.

- I'm sure you've heard wrong, I go to sleep - Kurama took off his shirt and got into bed. Botan watched the redhead's body who was facing away from him.

- Kurama ... I can ask you a favor.

- You want ... - said slowly

'I can sleep with you

- And that's because there are two beds to choose from.

- Well ... never mind throw got into the bed closest to the redhead. Little by little they were approached and embraced finished, throw awoke to feel the boy's arms and that he felt the breath of the girl awoke in him also.

- I asked the red loose-I have to go to the bathroom.

- Clear-blushed when he left the redhead was uncovered she had a lot of heat quickly so that sleeping with pajamas ... "I should not heed Keiko told me when I bought it, I was very ashamed" when he heard the door, He covered again.

- Botan, because you will not uncover very hot

- I have said nervously cold

- Do not lie, you're sweating, destápate

- Do not want me ashamed to be seen with him, so let me.

- But if I've already seen all these days

- Is that it's another ... let me sleep as you want.

-Okay I'll go to sleep do whatever you want-this is done on the bed with his back to the blue-haired, which approached to embrace the but was prevented - if not you show me those pajamas that gives so embarrassed, do not I'll let you hug me.

- Ok, do not think I need to anything, you're a self-centered and maybe another I would but I'm not going to lower that level.

- I love that character-is turning - is that going to sound strange but you could kiss me like this morning.

- Because I would do such a thing-Kurama watched her every now do not play the innocent

- Because you've done it three times this week and without my approval

- And why I think I'll ask him to do-is to the duration echoes these were isolated and not re-was interrupted by the blue-haired redhead's lips that caught the redhead's hands were making their way through savannas to the girl's body and try to feel the girl's pajamas once had in his arms and was closer to E, but this time ended early as the redhead pulled away and hugged her against him without saying anything, to avoid letting your instincts take for kitsune. The bluenette not have time to react, but he liked that Kurama had stolen a kiss and hold her against his chest feeling his heartbeat and his breathing is passing his hands all over his chest gently caressing her soft red skin. And so he fell asleep, I felt like Kurama Botan hands moved down his chest, noticing that he was asleep passing their hands through the skin of the blue-haired with one hand on to one of the legs, which caress and moved up onto your body so you can caress her thigh and finally noticing that Botan would not wake up, put his hand on the ass of Botan, this had always wanted to touch it and see it was willing to touch it. Botan not awakened by those caresses, thought they were part of the dream I was having and so she moved her hands to the redhead's ass and gripped him - I love you - whisper the bluenette in dreams, these words mistook the boy and I could be saying this to him or was dreaming of another. This was the penultimate night we were going to spend on that hotel. The two knew they should return home soon but neither was declared secure, but both had gotten more confident, Kurama is determined to plead for the party but seeing the dress thought the boy she liked would be there botan therefore no chance whatsoever that moment regretted having chosen this dress looked lovely with almost everyone who was tested, but upon entering the store he saw the pink dress and thought this would be perfect for her , just imagine the post ... starting to feel a great heat travel around your body. Finally got it ProBase and even better than he had in his mind. And so it happened another day in Italy.

* * *

Continued ... I hope you liked it, the next chapter will most likely rise as Tuesday after the year I have come exams = S hope some review


	7. DAY 6

Here another new cap ^ ^ It is less to the end = (

ATTENTION *** THIS EPISODE CONTAINS LEMON BY THE END or so **

* * *

Early morning Kurama got up to prepare for that day would be the last they would spend in that hotel, that night held a big party with another group of students who were there. Botan still sleeping and let you sleep because it was so early. As soon as it was finished again placed into bed so that he watched the girl, she had a beautiful face a few strands of hair went on, I wanted to see the pajamas he so embarrassed but not fallen asleep clutching bluenette the sheets and there was no way that the loose, would have to wait to get up to see it.

- Botan - touched his shoulder to get up and be ready always take long.

-If ... - Said asleep - and I - said while giving due back around.

- Come on, do not be lazy, 'said

- You're a bad person, 'said rubbing his eyes - he was having a wonderful dream

- And what was it?

- Was in bed with ... - stop-waiting that does not matter.

- Do not be angry, smiled not want to argue that early. Go get dressed and went down to breakfast

- Why the rush

- I have hunger

- Do not look well and hurry

- If the blue-haired-sat on the bed with his back to red and rose, Kurama could only see a long black gown and colored tops, below could see a little of the same color pants. This turned to pick up something he had forgotten, then the redhead could better see the pajamas. the front was very tight to the girl's breasts and great cleavage from there fell two parts something transparent that opened revealing all the navel area. pants were just shorter than the back, you could see those long, slender legs.

- That you feel fine lingerie-speak the redhead-why do not you have put it so far - said with a soft, sweet voice.

- Hey - you look up and down - I had forgotten-stoppers quickly stop talking and look at me like that and not say FUD, went into the bathroom.

- No nonsense, you look great in those clothes she smiled not you tell me what you brought for use with this guy I dreamed.

- Well ... - ashamed-was a possible idea, Keiko was determined to buy it for me, you know she also bought another more provocative than this for Yusuke.

- Do not tell me-made to laugh - Yusuke is looking forward to spending the night with her.

- How'd you know that, in case he has said?

- Sure, but do not know how I always end up telling their problems.

- It may be because you have lived as most have more experience, and you may have had that experience and can advise.

- Do you believe? 'Said doubtful

- Sure, you're very clever, what I'm going Alago-

They went down to breakfast were alone, Botan rose to get some warm milk and some biscuits which offered the redhead. The rest of the guys down soon, when all were finished to see the Vatican there spent much of the morning as it was so large that the museum was full of sculptures but what most wanted to see the Sistine Chapel was all there was sat and observed the chapel in all its glory, was beautiful those colors and images that are represented could not hurt to take pictures, after leaving the tumult of people went to church the Vatican where the Pope watched uncorrupted that there exposed, after a while and had some complications since burgled the bus, luckily most had not left anything in it. After the little incident down to Rome to eat and buy whatever they wanted to party that night.

- Kurama accompany me to buy some things before I ask some of his fellow

- Why you named? - Ask his ex-girlfriend

- Is a nickname that I have friends, but they just tell me so.

- If you want I can accompany me-the girl was offered.

- Thanks, but I can not help me, "You do not want to be with you" - I hope you do not mind.

- Quiet, I understand - said, touching his shoulder.

- So join me? - Again asked the redhead.

- Of course, we-the two boys said goodbye and left, as they walked

- Botan What are you shopping?

- I promised the girls I would take them a gift and so you can help

- I can try? She smiled and can not buy anything for you?

-Maybe something for tonight, could you help me smiled

- You should not trust me for that.

- Go allli-shot redhead's hand

Had a good time shopping, chose gifts for girls also decided to also buy things for the kids to not protestasen. When they returned to the meeting point crossed the bridge where all the couples put their locks with both names.  
Botan when he saw that the bridge was given the red bags and ran toward it. Kurama knew nothing but watched as he pulled a lock not very large and placed him in a chain surrounded by other locks, when I place one key shot he had and the other two placed them in two different necklaces and put neck. By the time I had finished the boy and try to look with their eyes lock that had given despite looking very well hidden things that was very difficult, because if approached finding eventually touch everyone would notice but Botan .

- Kurama, is not going to get any?

- I'm not dating anyone

- No matter sure there is someone you like and maybe your wish is fulfilled.

- Do not believe in those things, besides ... these your front if you have a job without letting me see the name I would put it to you you saw.

- Do what you want, I believe in the power of this site. - Started walking.

On the way back to the hotel everyone was asleep to get ready for that night. Upon arrival Kaito Kurama and went to one of the rooms and Sayaka and Botan to another to change and get ready.

- Looks like I looks great with Kaito-wonder Botan

-Yes, I thank you for your help, now tell me how it goes with Minamino

- Do not know, but I think she does ... I have serious doubts whether it really is or is my imagination.

- This night is your chance, with that dress you look gorgeous'm sure I conquer.

- I hope so ... but I'll have to kill you - said the blue-haired.

- Why do you say that?

- It was he who chose the dress

- How? - Sayaka was shocked and while he put his hair on the left side and curled it making a beautiful but simple hairstyle, Botan told him everything.

While in the other room the two boys held a similar conversation in that conversation but Kurama cursing himself for choosing the dress. Both boys wore a white shirt and light blue on the red Kaito, both wore black pants but with the difference that in the redhead were tighter when finished went looking for the girls, but they were still arranging these are were told that they would fall down soon. Upon arrival to the auditorium Maya came to receive the redhead, Kaito meanwhile went to greet old friends.

- These to eat, 'said Maya giving two kisses.

- You look good, girl wearing a black dress strapless, with a white belt at the waist and knee length.

- Thanks, smiled - are going to take something

Botan and Sayaka came ten minutes later Upon arrival all looked but ignoring all these guys that were drooling went to talk to her friends.  
After about three hours, Kaito and Sayaka decided to go for a ride and whatever came, Botan was almost alone as many of her friends did the same, but the boys soon came to talking with her, although she could see clearly intentions, looked askance at the redhead, who was talking all the time with Maya and his former girlfriend, seemed to have much to talk about, really seemed that they were having a great time, Botan step neither bad but the fact that he put that dress redhead himself had chosen, and that this does not deign to look at her even once.  
So tired and sad climbed to the roof that looked like a small outdoor room and sat on a low wall that was there. His phone started ringing

- Botan, has Pasdar, expected it to be turned off or not contestases.

- It has realized that there was no-began to mourn, I've gone by seeing it not stand to be with that friend of hers.

- Botan not get you down

- If you do not mind I'm going to hang up at the sky, okay. Talk to you tomorrow when it comes.

- Okay I'll go for but do not collapse

- I'll be fine-Botan quiet hung, his tears falling steadily.

The redhead who was talking to her two friends could see as Botan was leaving, but could not follow that those two do not leave him alone. So I could not see where he was going the bluenette

Shortly after his salvation came, Keiko was calling because she could get out of there

- Thanks, you saved me. - Thanked the redhead

- Why do you say that

- Two known I have left mine alone.

- Kurama, now that does not matter, now is your chance to talk to her or you'll lose all your opportunities

- I would, but he's gone and how those two would not let me and could not follow it or know where it has gone

- Then ... if you noticed she

- As it was, carried the dress I advise you to buy, he said he wanted to call someone's attention

- Well, then go to the roof and talk to her

- How do you know where?

- I just talked to her and it seems that this idiot not to notice her or so he thinks, so ... VE or I swear you'll regret the rest of your life

- Bye-Kurama then quickly hung up and began to climb stairs to the roof once there the sky was beautiful and the huge moon. Botan was crying now leaning against the railing.

- Are you all right? - Asked the redhead as she went to her.

- Stay away, saying angrily're right, this dress has not served to swim, nor all the effort and enthusiasm that had not even noticed to my existence.

- I think we all have realized how beautiful you are in that dress and think you've got to do well with shoes He walked slowly, ignoring the blue-haired-'ve been talking to almost all of the party though. .. did not come to talk to me, If you had you would have gotten rid of those two-the redhead grabbed her arm and turned her around so that staying in the arms of redhead cry no more, please, the words of redhead by surprise had all he could do was hug him, but began to notice that Kurama kissed his neck and whispered in his ear Botan ... maybe this is not a good time to tell you this, but ... - Botan knew nothing-I love you, these words echoed in his head of the girl I'd like as your boyfriend aceptases the bluenette began to mourn but happiness now - Maybe that guy by that you've been trying so hard not to cry worthwhile for him At these last words the bluenette started laughing.

- Why are you laughing? - Asked confused

- So I just said, paused for a moment and pulled away to look at his eyes red now under the moonlight looked more beautiful - Want to know who the idiot that makes me mourn.

- Clear ... although you do not have to tell me-Kurama knew nothing, he had expressed his feelings and this seemed to have ignored that part.

- The idiot who made me suffer and you were embarrassed smiled, Kurama after those words could not leave his amazement - Why are you making that stupid face-laughed-I love you too, from long ago, but seemed not show the slightest interest in me and I thought tonight you did not either. - hang my head.

- Botan ... - very weakly said the boy grabbed her waist gently and his face was closer to the girl up to her lips, Botan did not put any resistance, that kiss was the best of all that had occurred so far, now they both knew it was the one for him.

-Kurama, I'd love to be your girlfriend-hugged the boy.

- Thank you, smiled and hugged placing her mouth close to the ear of the blue-haired-know-you-whisper tonight I was afraid that some of them were who you liked, was jealous of everyone around you had.

- I thought you had not realized it was there, but Kaito and warned me it would cost you catch hints.  
- Kaito knew?

- Of course, I think everyone except you realize the girl said.

- I can say the same about you laughed the boy Botan ... these cold, let the auditorium.

- Kurama ... not want to go because I'm tired of being there, the better ... the room we suggested bluenette

- As you wish, my little princess smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

When they reached the room, neither had thought to do anything special, Botan got to the bathroom to remove all the pins in her hair, also preferred to get comfortable. Kurama meanwhile did the same and took off his shirt and pants for a change more comfortable. This is lie in bed waiting for Botan end, when this guy came out of that was the way he approached and placed on the redhead's legs, now it was her boyfriend if he could do whatever he wanted, to feel the kitsune He sat on and bounce quickly stole a kiss, which left Kurama steal. hands of the girl went through the red ears, which caused a sensation already known to them.  
Kurama gently kiss neck bluenette prompting this will accelerate, spiritual guidance take the redhead's hands that were on her nightgown and put under it stating that it could play what he wanted, did not want to forget that night.  
Botan's hand gently pushed the redhead's body and placed on the redhead's waist and was kissing her neck down to the boy's torso. This meanwhile maintained a combat shirt and bra that Botan who seemed unwilling to detach from the body of its owner, Botan began to feel nervous about that feeling.

- It is then necessary to do this if you do not want, 'he said gently redhead

-I want to continue, but the first time I do it and I can not get nervous-Kurama avoid the kiss and placed it on the bed, reversing the situation.

-Let me whisper in guided-ear began to kiss her neck and go down to her breasts once arrived there began licking one of them and the other stroked him gently by hand. Botan could only bite his lip in signal to be enjoying the redhead's hand slid down the girl's body to the small trousers and introduced him as he kissed her neck, Botan do not know that redhead's fingers moved with agility yet soft and gentle feeling that was great but still remained somewhat tense and I notice that the redhead once. To remedy this was kissing the girl's body, stopping at her breasts for a moment and continued down to her thighs and began to undress her bothered him, was slowly approaching the sex of the girl who merely hold the hair wings and stick boy or the savannas of Kurama espalada coming to causing several scratches with this relaxing Botan was slowly starting to feel more pleasure and lust of wanting to have completely the redhead. This notice was already better, Botan kiss while his hands were caressing her, one of those hands grabbed the Botan and low to the member's redhead, although this Botan was surprised but still decided to grab it and give pleasure, lips headed the blue-haired redhead's neck above this coupled soltase made several moans of pleasure, which made her feel happy Botan as it seemed to be doing well. Both started to kiss as they parted the red intensified movement of his hands which caused no bounce and this move could take the opportunity to see the face of his girlfriend who was totally blushing. Kurama got rid of the rest of his clothes.

He sat on the bed, Botan was somewhat surprised to see the redhead's naked body, the girl was placed on him slowly to enter the member's redhead inside, kitsune pinned her arms and placed them around his neck thus would be subject better, the redhead placed his hands on the waist of spiritual guidance, it began to move slowly, both breaths and sounds of pleasure was all that could be heard in the room subtly. After a while Botan was placed on all fours, the kitsune stood behind her and this time it was he who moved and kept time, one hand stroking the clitoris of Botan and the other caressed one breast, hair the bluenette fell sideways and I take this as kissing and nibbling her neck, hips were moving faster redhead, her moans bouncing contained lest the neighbors escuchasen hotel but could not help more - Kurama ... - said between breathing and respiration-no ... -these words do not stop the redhead more excited since he said with a tone very sensual girl's legs began to shake and just collapsing, Kurama turned it over and kiss his hand-Step Guide for the face kitsune and looked him in the eyes - I love you-both kissed again, the blue haired approached her lover's ear - continuous or not forgive you ... - these words is caught by surprise and did so, the girl's legs surrounded the boy's hips and this started to move again, Botan was already clinging to its limit yet more redhead scratching his back. When both were finished, was embraced in bed, covered in sweat and completely destroyed.

- Kurama, Botan said I love you approaching him.

- Actually this was your first time asked in surprise.

- If you ... - said embarrassed

- ^ ^ - The kiss-I like the idea that no one else knows this part of wildcat laughed, and put his hand on the girl's head, is to hear those words is raised just enough to stand up to green eyes

- And I hope I never have to share you with another woman ever. So ... this also was your first time with your body-asked curiously

- Sure smiled long ago that was not seeing anyone and I'm glad that after all this time I accepted someone as great as you - the kiss.

- You're so perfect ... - Looked at him and stroked his face-I love you, little fox-and both were melted in a kiss full of sensations and feelings, that night would soon be over but the memories will never be erased from their minds.

* * *

Continued ... I hope you liked ^ ^ is what do you think of this new capital? I hope a review to give his opinion on anything, so what I like to think about what not =)

to the next


	8. DAY 7 I

Here the penultimate chapter of this trip

Warning: contains a small part of LEMON

* * *

Soon it was time to get up the sun coming through the windows of the room the happy couple had barely slept two or three hours, the good thing was that the day before and they were all collected so they could sleep a little more. Despite much a lie finally stood up, neither wanted were so well embraced Kurama kissed him good morning and prepared to go to the shower, Botan and react quickly to go faster they got together in the shower and which was quite spacious.

- Ah! - Exclaimed as a sign of pain in his back when falling water for her.

- I'm sorry I did this - said guiltily Botan with curare-te

- No need to apologize - after this step your hands in the back of the boy and his wounds heal quickly-Thanks - the redhead turned and kissed her tenderly and passionately as the water fell on their bodies.

After dressing out and went down to breakfast and then met Kaito and Sayaka, Botan saw this when he ran and took her to a more secluded.

- Botan, who may wonder intrigued last night heard some noises only

- Really-ashamed a bit - the truth is that good - smiled

- Tell me what happened last night, do not play dumb insisted.

- I declare - said happily and well ... you heard what happened, how about with Kaito? - Attempt to separate from this issue.

- Kaito things are progressing, slowly but that's better than nothing, smiled.

- Yes, it's better that way, have found that I've known him to Minamino few years ago.

- Clear ... we just know we said thoughtfully.

- Go back, if not we will stay without breakfast and I have very hungry, both went to the dining room.

- Shouted the professor BOYS - Today is going to be a relaxing day, we descend back to Rome, we load our bags and we will go on the 5 pm to go to catch the plane back home. Upon arriving in Rome at the request of some girls CAN ANYONE COME WITH THE BRIDGE NOCOTROS place their locks. - Bounce then remembered something important.

After a while quickly finished eating and did what the teacher had ordered, after boarding the bus Botan and Kurama quickly fell asleep despite the trip to Rome was short, that his friends saw him sitting at his side .

- Namely those two ... they did last night, Kaito said slyly, even that is too formal Minamino

- I ... - Botan that day had chosen a white skirt, which to move to reposition the skirt moved with her, revealing a small nipple in the middle of the thigh-Look - he pointed surreptitiously - that's a pacifier

- It seems-was repositioned his glasses seems that these two do not waste time

- Well ... - Sayaka took Kaito's face and kissed him no rush to get anywhere - smiled.

- Maybe you're right, grabbed the girl's hand and kissed her again, this surprised the girl since Kaito had never taken the initiative as well.

When they reached Rome, the awakened, Sayaka pacifier Botan notice your leg to be careful. When all were down, the professor went to the bridge, Botan Kurama asked to accompany her but this did not understand why.

When you get a new lock bag throw, this had been named after Keiko and Yusuke, and put.

- Botan, I thought you had already put one-Kurama added.

- Yes, but this I asked him to put Keiko, a course-he stopped and began to take off a necklace neck-this is yours.

- A key? - Kurama looked at her strangely.

- Is the key to the padlock that fastened the other day - smiled.

- So it was my name that you put in the lock-the volume of the hand.

- Clear, so do not want to say who it was, because I was ashamed, bowed his head.

- See that you're stupid - actually laughed, got up the girl's face and kissed her gently.

- The fool are you happy said, all were stunned when they saw that scene. After they left, to find a place to take a break and to go see the Coliseum. The couple did not take long to get there, as were many tail lay on the grass that was about.

- You're too lazy, Kurama - made to laugh.

- Took almost two days without sleep, you expected, and even more tired me last night.

- Two days-was surprised.

- It was not anything special, except last night ... - reached into his hair and pulled out a flower that was already known and handed Botan.

- That fool you - smiled and took the flower inhaling her scent. - You're so cute ...

-In which is it ... I'm dumb or cute-rio

- The two-river also, the redhead took the flower Botan hand and placed it on the hair, so this could get his hands. Botan without thinking twice kissed the redhead. - See now not many people are going to enter.

- Of course, we-the redhead stood up and shook his hand to help her up, and headed toward the entrance, after waiting a while came in, both were made thousands of photos in which the two of them out. After a while of looking around, Kurama looked the part of the sands, there you could see the corridors of the basement.

-As I like to see that area down there said botan

-Let's go down the red-proposed

'You're crazy, as we do ... no security and can not jump from here, we will see.

- Remember ... I'm an outlaw I'm good at avoiding security and sneak into places.

-But not me and I'm good.

- No matter - smiled teach you, can be very useful on occasion.

- Now I'm going to become a criminal-started laughing.

Seen so-good ... - smiled

- Ok-we-have nodded if I wake up a little, both went to a forbidding door step and that was the least watched, without much difficulty slipped and went, were walking a while for those corridors, trying to avoid the part that was not covered.

- Who's there! - A watchman cry

- Throw come this whisper the redhead.

- YOU out of there, I run towards them

-Kurama, if we're going to find the very liar said worried.

- Do not worry, runs - Kurama grabbed her hand and pulled her for a good while avoiding the guard managed to trick him into thinking he had left the underground, both stopped to rest a little adrenaline coursed through his veins because of that flight.

- What-we-said Botan catching air. - At the end would be a bad idea.

- Sometimes these things usually go, said while laughing and trying to breathe.

- Kurama ... - murmured the puzzled look at him - is going to sound weird but ... - hugged the redhead's body and began pushing him towards the wall kiss.

- Botan ... wait ... no ... now is not the time, said while trying to catch air.

- Shut up - ordered the blue-haired-you too are like me, so I do not resist, 'said the redhead as she continued kissing his hands and fell to unbutton his pants and shirt kitsune he was wearing-know-whisper in her ear I liked the experience.

They continued kissing, petting became present, Kurama was unbuttoning his shirt and the blue haired one hand gently caressed her breasts, the other hand was introduced under the skirt, then she noticed that the guide was totally soaked , did not lose much time in preliminaries as both were very excited, quickly change the position Kurama Botan leaving the wall, placed his hands around her neck and immediately be followed up at the girl, who was limited to cling to the red legs, both bodies enjoyed that moment, Kurama was totally baffled, this was the first time I got excited running from someone.

Botan redhead got loose and went back to him resting his hands on the wall, grabbed the redhead's hips bluenette accepting his invitation, the redhead's hands moved in the breasts and sex with the girl, while her lips joined again and again, the redhead nibbling her ear lobes. This was another of those occasions they would never forget those two passionate encounters without any provision arose spontaneously were both wanted the other's body, now I had tried and could not disengage from it. The place they chose was very strange yet exciting, after a good time enjoying each other is recolocaron their clothes between kisses and also tried some of your hair grooming.

- Love, do not be mad but I've left a mark on the neck.

- I do not care-taking of the blue-haired face and pushed it to the side of the neck kissing bluenette and causing a mark appear on the neck of the girl we're even now he smiled and kissed her again. - I love you ... 'muttered the red - now get out of here.

They left without any difficulty, to recharge decided to eat while in the restaurant bluenette mobile rang.

- Botan how are you? - "Obviously be fine, otherwise Kurama die" - Why did not you caught before?

- Wait - the blue haired told him when I was in the service there and began to speak-

- Why all the secrecy? - Ask Keiko

- Not going to put me to speak in front of Kurama.

- That happened last night, you look more lively

- There if you knew what happened ...

- We will not leave me this way, Botan tell me.

- Kurama, came to me and proposed to me, it was so nice ... then went to the room

- Look at that Pollina, you did

- He just change clothes and lay down on the bed.

- You're telling me that idiot fell asleep - angry said Keiko

- Of course I fell asleep, but before ...

- Happened before ...

-Just tell you that my body feels as if it had made sport for three days, and ...

- Well ... - impatiently said we're not bad bounce and let me know!

- The reason I have not answered before is because ...

- Do not say you were again "playing sports"

- You could say so.

- And as Kurama in that respect, because he is always seen very dedicated normal but struggles is pretty hard.

- Well, I'm going to eat, 'said trying to avoid answering that question.

- Botan ... I avoid them

- Goodbye, talk when you arrive. - And quickly hung up and left.

While bounce was in the bathroom, call Kurama Yusuke as he had remembered something very important.

- Kurama hello! How are you, 'replied the boy.

- Yusuke, these with Keiko - asked the redhead.

- Not that

- Not for anything special but well able to speak more freely, remember you told me you did not know what to do, if you take the plunge or not.

- If, that

- If you go home and you are alone propónselo

- And that that

- You'll see you'll be surprised.

- As you say ... as you know that

- Botan, last night wore a very provocative lingerie ... and I said both had bought something similar but that Keiko was far more than hers, and I assure you that the Botan was awesome, so Keiko ...

- Kurama ... perhaps you ... I can not believe you've finally decided to come out with it or was just a slip

- I can assure you that there has been no slippage, but that does not matter now, so trust me and Keiko propónselo

- Okay, but because I say so

- Well, you're my friend and I want to help you, "I owe others ... Keiko" thought - Let Yusuke since I've known have always been with her, so do not be stupid and trust me but mostly not be an ass. Now ... if I let you throw learns that I've told you to kill me.

When Botan sat down and continued to kiss pellirrojo eating. Soon the redhead's mobile rang.

- Hi honey, how are you

- Hello, I'm well, I should call

- I've come a journey, we're all three to see your stepfather's mother has been hospitalized for and go to your city is not how long you have left some food in the fridge, I could not go to get you to the airport.

'Do not worry, it does not matter.

- Be careful when you get home you call me, I love you, honey.

- Beware you too, I love you too, bye.

When you throw it, "I love you" was upset that when he hung up the redhead did not say who had called, asking if you would like a jealous girlfriend and he just take him by the hand.

After dinner went to get ice cream and sat on a small bench.

- Thrown out, when we ... - hang my head, bounce began imagining terrible things, maybe everything was just a game, I'd like you to come to my house my parents are going to go on a trip and I thought ... - was interrupted by the blue-haired.

- Go-smiled and hugged him tightly, I love being with you and sleep with you.

- I love you I'm so glad you want to be with me.

The happy couple as ice cream and finish what they lacked was too far to see they decided to look at some shops nearby, there's window while watching one Kurama saw something that fascinated him was a beautiful bracelet, decided to buy a hidden Botan. While on their way to the meeting place.

- Botan, close your eyes for a moment

- In which

- You close your eyes, I want to give you something. - Botan the hill and felt something beginning to surround your wrist and you can open them. Botan looked at his wrist, immediately saw a silver bracelet, some beads hung it round and blue sky between the two silver hoops hung a few small, the blue haired not know what to say.

- Kurama ... is lovely but did not need to ...

- Thought you might like he interrupted and is also about time to do something for you.

- I do not understand.

- You spent your paycheck on buy clothing, shoes and pajamas so provocative that, for me, I know that is not the same but I would like the aceptases

- Ok ... will accept it, but I want you to know that you have given me many things, this week has been the best of my life, I've kept, and except that day has been by my side. And finally you invite me to your house to be with you, that's the best gift you could have given me-I embrace, tightly-you're alone with me enough. - Kurama not know what to say, hugged her tightly and headed meeting point where they were waiting for the rest of the group.

* * *

Continura ...

I hope you liked it, I hope soon to upload the last chapter, the truth is that I am very sorry to finish it and do not know how, because I always have ideas to continue it but anyway ...


	9. DAY 7 II

good here I bring the last chapter, I hope you like it and that overall you enjoyed the full Fic

sorry the delay but the exams are the worst thing there ...

* * *

It was already 5 pm and after waiting a little all appeared and rode the bus to take them to a viewpoint where you could see the entire city after a while the bus is diriguieron again but this time on their way Airport there boarded a plane that would take them back home. Once billing had packed up and got on the plane once inside, Kaito, Botan and Kurama sat like when they arrived.

-Kurama ... I'm having you panic though not as much, but ...

- Calm down, take the hand of the blue-haired - not going to happen, smiled sweetly.

- You're so cute-support head redhead's shoulder and was not long in bed.

- Throw ... - "then the loose me ..." he thought.

-Kaito such with Sayaka asked his companion who was next.

- Well, although it is sometimes very complicated and not entirely understand.

- Not to worry ... After one week wearing just so near to it, you still have all summer smiled.

-Ya ... by the way, you think you've come a long way with her in just a week and women seemed cut.

-I know throw from long ago ... well there was something between us and even things had happened but always stayed there.

- Have already been with her ... you know ...

- Noooo, during Yusuke's birthday together but were only just kisses and caresses.

'You could have told me

- Well ... I thought she had no interest in me.

- See that you are stupid, you could see a mile away that she adored you.

- Really?

- Clear ..., look you're clumsy, no wonder that they thought not interested in women. If many signals that you do not send whole-began to laugh.

- It may be a flaw I have, but no matter I managed to realize time-yawn.

- Look tired - river.

- Do not tell me ... - ironic said anything and I have not slept today is supposed to be a little calm day

- What has not been?

-Better not tell you - yawned again - if you do not mind I'm going to take a nap.

- I do not care - smiled, Kurama leaned her head on Botan and slept.

After the trip on the plane when they left porfin landed at the door of landing his friends were waiting.

- Botan! - Keiko shouted as she ran towards her and ran behind Yukina, oblivious to all that had happened.

- Hello Kurama-man greeted his friends but also this Kaito, how long time no see

- Kaito, do you know? - Said Sayaka fear-they are ...

- I know but do not worry they are not bad.

- How long hello - greeting guy.

- Hello Kaito, who is that pretty girl you ask yusuke accompanied

- She's Sayaka, the approach

- Pleased to meet you both smiled-How was your trip?

- Well-Kaito replied Kurama-but I think it will not say what he said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

- I'm dead ... - said in a tired tone.

- No wonder ... - Yusuke started laughing and soon will accompany the redhead.

- Keiko Boys-call-you will keep the bags now back here.

- Sayaka-invite you too see Botan and conducted presentations for

- I hope there sitting-Kuwabara said pointing to one seat.

All looked on, and everyone was wondering the same thing as two such brilliant students gathered with such gross torque and worst of all, a very beautiful girls accompanied them, seemed to have fun. Kuwabara at that time was learning everything that happened during that week with Botan to either not given many details, while the girls were in the service where no one could hear.

- Keiko, now I think? - Said botan proud

- I can not believe, 'said while watching the pacifier he carried in his leg and neck-guro Sayaka has been asked Keiko distrusting him.

- Not been anyone else, before the party had nothing and the next day appeared to.

- Who sales? - Yukina asked innocently.

- Of course, I have not habaldo you, I'm dating Kurama

- Kurama was surprised-I'm happy for you

- And as it is in the bed with great curiosity Keiko wonder, all came to hear the answer-we ... agas not dumb

- No-not mind-blushed.

- We are curious, to know, just tell us if it's as great as rumor-Keiko kept insisting.

'That will be a secret between us, now we said walking out the door.

- Wait ... said all at once, but ignored.

Nuevamante all gathered and went to have a drink at the airport cafeteria there enjoyed each other's company, Sayaka decubrio those guys were pretty sympathetic but should give scary at first.

and later left, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Kurama Genkai went home to the beach and the rest were dismissed to their homes. As I caught them on the way Botan and Kurama went through the latter's house and up the bags to your room and put your swimsuit. After one short trip, reached their destination there were at the beach and put their towels. Keiko and her family hoped their two friends mostrasen some kind of mutual affection but did not.

soon the two girls walking sprayed ashore and stayed there for a while while the boys were still talking on the towels until I finally decided to bathe, Kurama took off his shirt and Yusuke could not help laughing.

- What happens?

- Looks like you did well to pass Botan, last night, just have to see you back.

- Assume you had healed, expected this morning ... - began to wander.

- So that's why you're so tired eee, in Italy all day sure you were glued to each other and now a miserable sinembrago or kiss.

- Well ... going overboard. Your samples nor any affection for Keiko so do not blame the others.

Both boys diriguieron water, got and began to tangle, Botan and Keiko looked and thought of something I said to move slightly closer.

- What do you want? - Yusuke asked them approaching some

- Nothing special Keiko smiled thereupon began to run towards their kids and they rushed against them are dropped and causing well being underwater. The boys wanted revenge as undirlas but these had been caught and there was no tick which form of release, much less sink them. Both girls were ahead and clutching the waist of your partner, the two began kissing, the couples enjoyed the moment.

- Veine to this - ask Yusuke surprised.

- Is there something wrong? 'Said Keiko.

- NO-smiled only surprises me

- Well, get used to it-smiled mischievously-look at those two-kurama and botan continued kissing, the blue haired pressed it hard against her.

- See, I have an idea Yusuke whisper.

Yusuke aps began to hand over the back of the red and dark-haired Keiko ordered his hands through the girl's waist.

- You can tell you do I ask Botan

- Has not cast ... - Yusuke said laughing

- What a fool you are, 'he added mockingly Botan

diriguieron all left and to the hot springs to remove the salt diriguieron After this every one to his house with Kurama Botan went back were holding hands and were eager to be alone together in private, you enters the Both door but did not resist and began a passionate beos hall, Botan hip hop pelirrojjo clutching his legs, he merely hold and support a small cabinet that was there, taking a small hit to the wall enough that the Kurama mader appeared to know what was the noise, but saw what was happening cuendo was happy to see his son with a woman but also that they were surprised about that furniture and that lust.

-Ahem - Shiori coughed, a grown woman, a mother and happily married to a few years, her hair was dark brown almost black - think you're okay.

- Ma-mama-was shocked and dropped the redhead Botan to come down to the furniture-Be not ye gone

- Yes, but we forgot something and I have come to look, you will not introduce me to such a beautiful girlfriend.

- My name is Botan - showed up reaching out to Shiori

- Haunted smiled sweetly - Come here-passes indicated the woman and the three went to the salon.

- Kurama .. - Botan whispered embarrassed.

-Do not worry, he grabbed her hand and smiled

- Guys this time will allow you to stay at home and not say anything to your stepfather but when we present it as You MUST be.

- Mama do not think I need that, it's too soon, 'said the redhead.

- That's what you are if you want her to stay home one night - good added, or if you want to live here. Son has seen talking to your stepfather or enter

- Sure, the kitsune's hand solto bluenette staring sta ye asked not to leave her alone. but Kurama had to obey.

- Botan want to tell you something-the bluenette began to panic-you to the first bride who introduces me and brings home so you must be very special for him, that's why ... - made a apausa-I want you to take care sometimes do silly things, but a good guy, so you're welcome whenever you want-Shiori took the keys from his pocket and gave them to the blue-haired.

- Thanks but I do not think it takes to give me the keys to your house just know me - keys rejection.

- I want to live here, we have to be out about Us time so accept them, grabbed his hand and placed in your interion-Do me this favor, I know you still love him try disimulalo always looked a picture of you and stuck hours and hours, so I will not oppose your relationship because I know you're a good person, after saying these words the hug. - I'm going, Have a good one eye Gino will take unto protections'm young-at these words bounce ashamed. Shioti left the house and said goodbye to his son thereupon amount will be car and macharon, Kurama entered the house and went in search of Botan to that found in the living room sitting on one of the sofas.

- Botan, who has said he asked as he sat beside her

- Anything to stay Pudia wanted-taught as keys.

- You know, I want you to know I do not want to force anything, if you do not feel comfortable ... - was interrupted by a big hug.

- You're so cute ... - I look into his eyes I know obligases I wish to stay with you forever.

- Do not worry about it, 'said seriously-I will personally see that you're always beside me kiss her sweetly. Botan meanwhile took the redhead's hand and led him into the room for this. The nervous Staba peliazule had never been in his room, when I could dislumbrar how beautiful yet simple and room. Kuramas and lie in bed while watching Botan everything.

- Botan, go to sleep - invite the redhead.

- But still led street clothes

- No matter, you can sleep as you please, the bags are down So let it.

- OK but let me one of your shirts so I will feel more comfortable

Kurama got up and took a shirt that was left to bluenette huge but thanks to the girl she could remove her bra and sleep more peaceful now if his mother returned for any reason, would not find naked. that night was the first pated in that house would fill them so many memories, Koenma not it funny that one of the best guides out there will amuse, but could not do anything.

Yusuke Kurama followed the advice of that night would be unforgettable for them, soon left to live in a small apartment, Kuwabara and Yukina continued with their relationship quiet and Kaito finally Gotta loosen up a little more with Sayaka prompting this is felt now happy to say that he belonged and Kaito knew he would be by his side forever.

* * *

END?

Well I hope you liked it, I have some ideas to make an epilogue but not whether or not to throw TT

I hope your comments and opinions that always encourage me to continue and I remember my other fic that is in the process The past reaches.

Lots of love and thank you all for the support you have given me.


	10. epilogue

Well I hope you like this epilogue, I have several but did not convince me too but I found this more ... not ...

* * *

was a warm morning some little girls playing in the pool, one of them had green eyes and red hair, his companion on the other hand had some beautiful amethyst eyes and her hair was blue.

-Ilaya, Sakura come here-called a redheaded boy

- SIIII two girls shouted in unison and ran the.

- Girls beware, do not leave to fall - intervened a blue haired girl

- Mom-hug the redhead - I have hunger

- Do not worry, eat-affirm Ilaya now

- Sakura, that's wrong - the redhead wonder

- Daddy, we want without me ... - the little girl showed a flower.

- Do not worry, the boy smiled sweetly just try not happen again - the hug

- You will not be angry?

- Is not controleis normal at first but if I did not mean nothing happens smiled at the two girls, and you can return to the water - the pot of cream hills

- I do not like this cream is sticky, the girl complained of red hair.

- Without that you would burn cream and I'm sure you would not like 'said the mother, smiling now go away and play but be city. - Both girls went to play under the watchful eye of their parents

- Botan-sat behind her and hugged her softly I love you - whispered as he continued watching his daughters

- I know, I smiled and kissed him briefly-I love you too and our daughters adore you, you are the coolest father of all of her friends

- Not be so bad - smiled a fantastic mother tieenen

Man, look at the happy couple - added a guy behind them

- Hello keiko-greeting Botan ignoring his friend

- Hello to you too ironic Botan replied the boy

- Small hello - greeting Botan - How are you?, There are the cjhicas go play with them you were waiting, the girl smiled and quickly ran to the girls

- Kurama How are you now said ignoring pellinegro throw.

- Well, you wear such cases you have hired.

- There will have to come to help

- Clear-I will help as the girls Congusto manteian another conversation that interested them more

- Keiko wearing such pregnancy

- Well, going to be a beautiful boy.

- I am glad, though you still not too noticeable.

- Good summer so will be quieter. Now dimo-began to whisper it to you for your birthday-regalad Keiko asked intrigued.

-Nothing, I hope you have not been forgotten, said something worried me da other years earlier while not large gifts are precious and simple

lomejor not worry this time is something only you can give single-winked

- That I have it when I want, the phone started ringing Botan and picked

-Bounce, I have movie tickets if you leave me to the two small a while I take them as they are and to sleep, that's okay

- Clear for me no problem, now we're in the pool then we will see you again, 'said Botan but his head was something else "" so we will be alone this special night

- According qui-hope you and hung up.

-Kurama, your mother will be with these girls s late-reported his beloved

- I have well. - Smiled

They spent the morning at around 5 in the afternoon they went in the direction of ACA Shiori

- Botan carry your mind?, Called me from work and need to be

- I do not care but Aque time you arrived

- Do not know, I have to go now or shall not have-kiss to his wife and the two girls said goodbye to the watching walked away

- Let-Indian girls sweetly but inside I was furious because the day of their anniversary, Kurama had forgotten and to top it would work. Finalmete came home from Shiori

- Grandma cried the two girls running towards her

- My two little princesses-the hug and kiss a thousand times - throw where my son

- Had to leave for work

- This guy is always giving their best for the good of their small and not so small - rio

- And smiled - I'm going to buy a few things, girls arn't good and do what you say Grandma took leave of them and went off to buy something to take off the anger. "" As it has been forgotten and continued walking angry thought, as Kurama walked on the way home. In his thoughts was "Botan will be angry, but there was no other way to do this."

soon came home and started to prepare dinner, put some candles in the center of the table and went up to the room they shared and as adornment with thousands of blue flowers that knew and loved almost without realizing Botan back with a couple of bags

- Hello love-came to greet with a smile

- Hello said dryly

- Botan, grabbed her hands softly saw eyes a moment.

- I feel like I'm tired

- We ... - insisted

Kurama, I have no desire to play

- We do not get mad, come

- As you would not get mad if you-was interrupted

- I have not forgotten anything-smiled-but I see it's hard to surprise, close your eyes.

- All right ... - closed his eyes and trust him.

- And you can open the boy said proudly

Botan opened his eyes and stayed estupefactaal see the table set for two with candles encendidads and with a dim light that illuminated the room.

- Throw you think, come sit down, moved the chair to sit and took everything that could disturb. After the boy brought dinner and supper began quietly, Botan felt somewhat embarrassed that he had been about to say something then ... enfin should no longer worry about that

- Kurama, thanks, smiled sweetly

- I assumed you be angry, but my mother has helped us to be alone

- I thought you forgot, but apparently not ... - Kurama was sitting beside her, took her hand, I love you, kiss you tenderly. Both finished eating quietly between kisses and hugs.

- Where are you going? - Asked the redhead

- I'm going to move me to the room ran a finger down his chest jugetonamente.

- DO NOT go to the bathroom for girls

- Right ... - I look askance-Aque comes this

- Is a surprise kiss jugetonamente the neck - if you hurry you'll see I whisper

- I have a surprise for you, 'whispered in a very sensual.

Botan Kurama decided to heed and went to the bathroom that had girls around the room, to celebrate their anniversary after a few years in which they had been unable for various reasons. But this year we had something prepared ... after leaving the bathroom went to the door of the room there was Kurama, was looking forward to seeing that surprise, everything seemed normal, Botan wearing a silk robe with some dragons embroidered on it, this gown was using every day.

- Tell me where is my surprise? - Cuddle against him

- You'll see She smiled as I can go?

- Clear-was placed behind her so that opened. When habrio was found the room full of petals, with some lighted candles in bed a large bouquet of roses Botan did not know how to react. Kurama gently hugged her from behind and whispered in his ear - what do you think-will gently kissing her neck. This solo turn and kiss him, were slowly approaching the bed, gently remove Botan bouquet on the bed and put it on a small cabinet which had the redhead was sitting on the bed waiting for her, this second return to bed began to unbuckle the belt of her robe with a mischievous grin when I come to a centimeter redhead dropped it, the redhead could not leave his astonishment his eyes looked up and down wearing a red corset with small black ties, and tiny black bragitas color to match top. Botan slowly approached the kitsune completamante motionless at the woman.

- Kurama - whisper once he was on the boy's legs - I still like to see that look on his face. - Slowly began to kiss her neck as she stroked the back of it.

- You know ... 're mean he managed to react

- I know - rio-but I'll help you remove it - so sweetly kiss

clothing gradually disappeared, the atmosphere was the most romantic thing could sound was perfect throw, after many years and had the exeriencia Botan enough and know how to control the situation and even more kisses and hugs to control the hands moved gently playing both bodies throughout the body of the other, Botan was placed on the guy wearing the inicitabia, Kurama licked and caressed the soft and smooth breasts as they continued bluenette many years ago but had had the two girls who rejoiced their lives completely.

- Botan-whispered-'re still just as beautiful as that first day we were together-Kurama gently laid her on the bed and she only grab his legs, the movement was continuous breaths were heard both in the room together the soft moans of both. - Why do you hold back - said the red-now we are alone and no one is going to listen. - Kurama began to move faster which caused the blue-haired but could not suppress her moans. - You look so cute with that expression.

- Shut up, bit his neck, why not stop and continued to tell me these things - I look with lustful eyes. Kurama continued and accepted the invitation and continued, the redhead grabbed her gently and lie on your side with one leg forward, this was a position that was new to her but she liked that Kurama carry the initiative in this regard. Botan was delighted with that position, hands down toward the redhead's crotch and slowly caressed him, the spiritual guide to put his arms hugging his neck after the redhead.

Both spent much of the night to finish hugging and tired

- Kurama, remember on a night like this not to long ago and started dating a few years later we got married on the same day, wanting Siguo And I like that first night.

- Just thinking that if it had not been for you now and be by my side all these years of my life would not have had any sense - Both were embraced until they fell asleep until the next day for lunch on the two girls started jumping on his parents, who were embraced and covered by savannas.

- Mom, Dad - the two girls screamed as they jumped.

- Q-passing ... - Said the redhead rubbing his eyes.

- I told you girls that dejaseis - intervened Shiori-pardon

- Shh-command-kitsune silence the girls do not go to wake mama, come out a moment, please leave now.

- Let's Do case-they took Shiori

Kurama began to dress and grooming a little, a few minutes later and went on to see the girls and their mother.

- How about last night - smiled if I had known it had not brought

- Do not worry - smiled back - have been good?

- Yes, these girls are very good, right? - Went to small

-SIII - said the two ran to his father and habalanzandose about it.

- Wait ... - when quieso say the two girls were on.

- You want-it embraced.

- I also want you - the kiss

- It shows that you are very united and with a good family creecen smiled

- Mama, thank you for yesterday

- No that occasionally is fine being alone.

- Mamiii - cried the two girls to see the downstairs

- Hello I embrace small-

- Mommy - said Ilaya-making

- We have done between the two - the two girls smiled

- Thank you very much, I really like it - smiled sweetly eventhough very sleepy-ve let's put it in the fridge that you think

- IBS-girls said in unison - we put ourselves

- Sure, go and put it wherever you want. - When the girls went to the kitchen, sat next Botan Kurama. - I'm dead - yawn.

- Well said Shiori - I'm leaving because I have things to do the next day I'll bring 'em or vendre

- Sure mom, can come anytime - the redhead smiled.

- Said goodbye bye-

- Love, I have very sleepy-what if you stay with the girls and I sleep a little

- Not going to let you sleep, so let's make one thing rose from the couch. - I will prepare breakfast and then we put a movie and we are with them and if that does not sleep for a while if there is no way.

- I feel good - always have smiled a useful solution for everything - he grabbed his face and kissed him sweetly. The girls soon appeared and cut the time of the couple.

- What if we see a movie - you can choose Botan-proposed that querais

- Siiii cried the two girls

- I want to see DUMBO-proposed Ilaya

- I want to see answered Sakura-Mulan

- Do not you dispute and can see now after eating another. what you think, proposed the redhead

girls gladly accepted his father's proposal, the four set out to see the movies, but not long in Botan back to sleep in the arms of her husband, Kurama otherwise attempt to stay awake in order to control the two girls aprovechasen soul and not to make any of their own in addition had to prepare food, after all was alfin majorities of the time Botan which instructed that, because he had to work long hours, but always looking for a way to compensate Botan and also give you time to get it

The happy couple continued their life, BIRTH Yusuke's son was a big party where everyone celebrated the new life and Kurama and Botan could have a night to themselves again as they had fallen for her after run and play all day.

That trip to Italy never forget, remember that first day at the beach, the more committed now ... and foremost gusrdarian forever in his memory that night he began his great adventure ahead both longed

* * *

END

I hope you liked it and well here just this story TT

Bss and to many other


End file.
